To Love Again
by lordofthefluff32
Summary: PLEASE RE-READ THE ENDING OF 24! THIS STORY IT BEING MODIFIED AND LENGTHENED! Inuyasha realized what he did to Kagome was wrong. He decides to find someone who can love her the way he wish he could; Is that person Sesshomaru/ SessxKags
1. The Truth

Okay, So I accidently started a new story and the chapters were wrong. So here it is;

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha

Characters OCC a bit

* * *

To Love again

Chapter one; The truth

* * *

Inuyasha, the half-demon prince of the western lands, sat on top the high cliff looking over Kaede's village. He watched the farmers harvesting their crops and replacing them with new seeds to grow. He watched the children run together, laughing and giggling throughout the little town. He watched some of the women sitting outside of one of the houses, gossiping like no tomorrow.

He watched Kagome talking with Kaede as they practiced together.

His heart hung with sorrow.

He had realized a long time ago that what he had done with Kikyo had hurt her deeply. He wasn't sure he would be able to treat her how she should be treated. When he looked at Kagome, he didn't really see Kagome. He saw Kikyo. He didn't want that.

He didn't want he and Kagome's love to be based on the love he held for Kikyo.

It wouldn't be fair to Kagome.

He loved Kagome, but he knew it wasn't meant to be. He wasn't sure of Kagome's feelings, but he felt she loved him dearly. He was stuck on what he should do. He wanted to be with Kikyo, but he didn't at the same time. He knew that when he went to see her, Kagome's heart ached.

He didn't wish to hurt her anymore. He wasn't sure if he could love her the way she wanted him to, though.

The battle with Naraku had been over for a few years. Kikyo's body had become human once more. Miroku's Wind Tunnel had disappeared. Sango's brother, Kohaku, had been released from Naraku's spell and was free to live his life.

The Shikon Jewel had become hole once more and was placed back inside Kagome's body. The well back to Kagome's time had been sealed, leaving Kagome in the Feudal Era.

Miroku and Sango were married, and they moved back to the Demon Slayers Village with Kohaku and Shippo. Kikyo had come back to Kaede's village, but she did not wish to be a priestess anymore. She lived a normal woman's life. Kagome was in training to become a priestess. Inuyasha had stayed in the village as well, and was very much confused.

'I love Kikyo... I know that. I love Kagome, too... but I can't love her the way I love Kikyo...'

Inuyasha's head hung low, full of remorse. He had to decide what he was going to do. He didn't want to hurt either one of them any more.

He would come up with a solution in the morning.

Kagome was training with Kaede, mastering her bow skills. Kaede was an excellent teacher. In 3 months time, Kagome had mastered her miko powers as well as a bow and arrow. She wanted to learn sword skills, but Kaede had no experience with it. Kagome would have to ask Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to teach her.

'Inuyasha... I don't know if he can teach me much... he isn't a master swordsman... he's great, don't get me wrong... but Sesshomaru would be the better candidate.'

After the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had resolved their previous conflicts. Sesshomaru had understood the reasoning of his father giving his

most prized possession to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, though incredibly strong, wasn't a full demon as Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru had so much more strength, without any weapon. Inuyasha was strong as well, but his inner beast tried to consume his body. Sesshomaru had saw this before they had defeated Naraku. For once in his life, he felt a twinge of fear. If Inuyasha hadn't been knocked out by Kagome and the monk Miroku...

Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha that he had no need of Tetseiga, and that he would no longer be challenging him for it, either.

Sesshomaru had changed a lot since she first met him. He wasn't so cold as he used to be. He would talk to everyone occasionally, and would even take it upon himself to come and visit every now and again. He opened up to conversation, and everyone felt more at ease talking to him now. He even smiled a few times.

Kagome blushed when he smiled. He was so... handsome.

Once Kagome was done training with Kaede, she felt the need to find a hot spring. She went into her hut and grabbed her yellow backpack.

Before the well had sealed up, she had packed extra supplies. Kagome had just a little bit of bath products left; such as shampoo, conditoner, and things like that. She only used them when she felt the need for it.

Deciding that mastering her skills was a perfectly good occasion, she took her bath supplies and headed to the hot springs. She undressed quickly and jumped into the hot water.

'Oh, that water feels good on my aching muscles.'

Kagome sighed contently as she slid into the water. She sat there for a minute before washing her hair.

About 30 minutes later, she emerged from the springs, feeling extremely clean. She dried off with the towel in her bag and then dressed into one of the kimono's the villagers gave her.

It was dark blue with a black obi sash. Dark pink and black flowers decorated the kimono. Kagome placed her hair up into a high bun and walked back to the village.


	2. Confrontations

Okay, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer, don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter two; Confrontations

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his castle, reading over all the letters he had recieved from other lords, peasents, and his allies. When he was finished, he went into his personal springs, rubbing his temples.

'This is beginning to annoy me.'

The other lords insisted upon him acquiring a mate. It was tiresome. Of course, the other lords had offered their daughters without haste. They'd jump at the chance to have his wealth. Sesshomaru growled at the reminded of their greed.

'I shall mate only when I seek a suitable partner. I do not wish for these filty demoness' to get their greedy hands on my wealth.'

Sesshomaru stayed in the spring until his temper had calmed down. His personal assistant, Jaken, knocked on the door leading from Sesshomaru's personal bedroom to the spring room.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru barked, his headache worsenng. Jaken entered and bowed deeply.

"My lord, you have a visitor at the gates." Jaken informed, not leaving his position.

Sesshomaru stood up, sighing, and reached for his towel.

"Who is it?" He asked, wrapping the towel around his waste.

Jaken stood up and opened the door for his lord.

"It is your brother, Inuyasha. He wishes to speak with you immediatly!"

Sesshomaru sighed before going to his closet.

"Very well. Inform him I will be there momently. Escort him to my study." Jaken nodded and headed down to the gate.

Sesshomaru dressed and went to his study.

'What could Inuyasha need from me?' He wondered, standing in front of two large dark cherry doors leading to his study. He opened them and saw Inuyasha standing over by the window, looking outside with a look of sadness on his face.

"Inuyasha. Why have you come to me?" Sesshomaru asked, motioning his hand for him to have a seat. Inuyasha complied and sat down.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru and sighed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Sesshomaru... I need your help." Inuyasha confessed.

Sesshomaru tucked his hair behind his ear and watched his brothers expressions.

He hadn't seen Inuyasha this upset in some time. Whatever it was that was ailing him, it was hurting him deeply.

Sesshomaru called one of his servants and asked for them to serve some tea. The servant hurried to the kitchen and brought two cups and a teapot, pouring them each a cup. The servant hand Sesshomaru one of the cups, and Inuyasha the other. Inuyasha didn't even see the servant. He snapped back in reality and grabbed the cup.

"Oh, thank you." He sipped the tea and sat it down, looking to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha... what has you so upset?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a sip of his tea. Inuyasha looked to him and stood up.

"You see... You remember Kikyo, right?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomar nodded.

"Okay. Well, I love her. I know that I do. I love Kagome... but I don't think I could love her the way I love Kikyo. I know Kagome loves me, and I know I'm hurting her when I'm with Kikyo... Whenever I look at Kagome romantically, I don't see Kagome. I see Kikyo. I don't want to do that to her... I want Kagome to be happy, Sesshomaru, more than anything. I don't think she'd be happy with me... I don't want to falsely love her..." Inuyasha look of sadness deepened ever more.

Sesshomaru sat up in his chair more, listening intently.

"Just what are you trying to tell me, brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked to his brother, then back to the window.

"Please, take Kagome. Watch over her, protect her."

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, taking another sip of tea.

During the last few months of finding Naraku, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's groups had joined together. Sesshomaru hadn't liked the idea at first, but he came around after a while.

He and the miko would talk quite often.

She had broken the ice around his heart and gave him something he hadn't truly had in a long time.

Friendship.

He learned of her time and of some of the things they had. He learned about what she liked and what she didn't like. Her favorite color was purple, and her favorite smell was anything lavender or vanilla.

In time, he had opened up with her, as well.

He told her some things that he did as ruler of the Western lands. He had told her some of the things he liked to do, too.

He had noticed the change in her mood once he started talking more.

No longer did she fear him as she once did. Now, she held more respect for him and trusted him.

He liked that she trusted him.

He admitted that their first meetings were a bit prejudiced, and he apologized for that. He had learned, though, she was the exact opposite than what he originally though.

He then remembered the task at hand.

He had no problem letting the miko stay with him. He would finally have someone he could have deep conversation with.

He liked that she was knowledgable. He could talk to her about things that not most people her age knew.

He thought it over, weighing the pros and cons. Yes, the miko would stay with him.

"I will comply with your request." Sesshomaru stated, standing.

Inuyasha looked to his brother with thankful eyes.

"'Thank you. I have hurt her so much, Sesshomaru... I do not wish to do so anymore. I can't give Kagome the love she deserves. I just want her to be happy. Maybe she can find happiness with you."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding. He never thought he would see the day Inuyasha would do something so honorable.

"Inuyasha... I can assure you that the miko will be in excellent care. You have done an honorable thing."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and nodded, giving his brother reassurance. Inuyasha returned the nod and walked toward the big, cherry doors.

"I'll have a talk with her tonight and explain to her how I feel... I'll send a letter to you when we are finished and when it would be good to come and get her. Would that be alright with you?"

Sesshomaru nodded and took another sip of his tea. Inuyasha thanked him and opened the doors, leaving the castle and heading back to the campsite.

'He has changed so much since the battle with Naraku... Father, you would be proud.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru had respect for his brother for the first time. A smirk appeared on his magnificent face.

'This miko... he truly cares for her.'

Sesshomaru left the study, smiling. He would do this favor for his brother. It may do him so good to have the miko's company.

* * *

What did you think? Review! ^_^


	3. Relief

Chapter 3; Relief

Inuyasha was back at the camp, walking towards Kagome's hut.

He gulped before knocking on her door.

Kagome was laying down when she heard a knock on her door. She sat up and called out for the person to enter.

Inuyasha opened the door and walked in. Kagome saw Inuyasha walk in and smiled. She Stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, hugging him tight.

"Hey there, Inuyasha. What's up?" Kagome let go off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha only stared at her. She was beautiful. Big brown eyes; long black blue hair, a perfect body… His heart raced. When he looked at her, he could see the resemblance of her and Kikyo. His heart twinged with guilt.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was acting strange. She looked to him and waved a hand in front of him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked, looking her friend in the eyes.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Kagome... I need to talk to you." Inuyasha responded. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. What had Inuyasha so upset?

"Uh, sure. Come in, Inuyasha... Sit down." Kagome sat down on the floor and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same.

He did and sat down next to Kagome, trying not to make eye contact.

Kagome's heart raced faster. Was he leaving her? Kagome felt like she was going to cry.

"Kagome... Listen to me, alright?" Inuyasha started, waiting for a response from Kagome. She nodded her head. Inuyasha took this as an invitation to continue.

"Kagome... I love you, you know that. I also love Kikyo, you know that as well. I apologize.. I know in the past I hurt you when I snuck off to see Kikyo. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. But Kagome, understand that you haven't done anything wrong, okay?" Kagome nodded.

Her heart felt like it was ripping in two.

'Inuyasha...' her mind cried.

"Kagome, when I look at you... I see a beautiful woman who deserves to have all the love in the world. I see a woman who deserves something better than I can give you. If we were together, I couldn't give you that. I can't get over Kikyo... I know this hurts, but I have to tell you... I love you Kagome, but I can't love you more than a friend... I can't love you the way you love me, because that's not the way I feel..."

Inuyasha had a tear fall from his eye. Kagome noticed this and saw he was

hurting just as much as she was.

"Inuyasha..." She said, wiping his tear away.

"Kagome... I love you. I love you so much it's unbearable. I can't bring you happiness, though... Do you understand what I am trying to say?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. She was devastated, but she understood what he was trying to say.

"Inuyasha... You want to just be friends?" She asked. Inuyasha looked to her and nodded. Kagome's heart exploded.

"Kagome, this isn't your fault... I just didn't want to hurt you by loving you when I don't feel that way..." Inuyasha had looked down, he couldn't bear to see the look on her face.

Kagome was shocked, upset, but at the same time she understood and was alright with that.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Inuyasha looked to her with a confused expression.

"Inuyasha, I'll always love you. Thank you for telling me the truth. I agree that we should just be friends." Kagome stood up and hugged him.

Inuyasha hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Kagome left his hug and walked outside.

"Go, find Kikyo. I'm sure she'll be excited." Kagome meant every word she said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the hut to find her. Kagome turned around.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Sesshomaru... I talked to him today and told him about what I was going to do... I asked him to watch after you and take care of you... Is that alright?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I appreciate that you care about me. I don't see the problem in that. I needed to ask him something, anyway." Kagome smiled and walked off.

Inuyasha watched her leave and felt a little better now that he had this weight lifted.

'What a remarkable woman...' He thought as he went to write to his letter and to find Kikyo.


	4. Departure

Well, here is chapter four. Hope you like it. ^-^

Chapter four; Departure

* * *

Sesshomaru had recieved the letter from Inuyasha and opened it, reading it.

'So the miko has agreed.'

Sesshomaru smirked as he called one of his servants. She appeared next to Sesshomaru, bowing to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru... How may I service you?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked to the servant and started walking to his personal room.

"Prepare Ah-Un for travel, inform Jaken and Rin that we are retrieving the miko today." The servant nodded and made the preparations.

Sesshomaru opened the doors to his room, entered, then shut them. He dressed for traveling and walked to the stable where Ah-Un stayed.

Rin was already there, petting the dragon and laughing. The girl had grown so much. She was almost 12 years of age since he first found her.

Jaken ran out from the castle doors and tripped down the steps, falling and screeching the whole way down. Rin laughed and went to help him up.

"Are you alright, master Jaken?" She asked extending her hand. Jaken took it and brushed off his clothing.

"I am fine, Rin." Jaken walked to Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am pleased to inform you that we are ready to depart."

Sesshomaru nodded and his cloud formed under his feet. Jaken and Rin climbed on Ah-Un and followed their lord.

Kagome sat in her hut, packing her belongings. Since her talk with Inuyasha, she felt better. She felt like he truly cared for her. She was glad he was honest with her.

'Now they can finally have the life they had taken away from him.

Inuyasha had proposed to Kikyo, who had accepted without hesitation. She even took it upon herself to apologize to Kagome for how she acted towards her. Kagome accepted the apology, and told her to write her often while she was in Sesshomaru's care. Kikyo agreed and hugged Kagome friendly. Kagome was happy.

This felt right. She wasn't meant for Inuyasha. He was always meant for Kikyo, and she wouldn't take that away from them.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's presence and walked outside. She looked up into the sky and saw his cloud descending slowly. Kagome went back inside her hut and grabbed her belongings. A few moments later, a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in!" She called, grabbing a few last things.

Inuyasha walked in, Kikyo by his side. Kagome turned and smiled.

"Hey, I was just getting my stuff." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and helped her carry her stuff. Kikyo waited by the door and held it open for them. Kagome thanked her and walked out. Kikyo nodded and looked to Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back at her.

Kagome looked and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. She waved at him,

walking towards him. Sesshomaru waved back and met with her.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I hope your trip fared well." Kagome started, looking behind him and noticing that Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un was with them. Rin saw Kagome and ran to her.

"Yes, it was well. Thank you for your concern." Sesshomaru replied as he took the belongings Inuyasha had.

"Sesshomaru... Thank you." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Kikyo, nodding to her as well. Kikyo nodded back.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru." She said sincerly. Sesshomaru returned her greetings with a nod.

Sesshomaru placed the belongings into Ah-Un's saddle. Kagome made her way to the dragon, Rin clutching onto her for dear life.

"Rin was so excited when she heard that Kagome was coming to stay with us! Rin and Kagome are going to have so much fun!" Rin chimed, releasing Kagome.

Kagome chuckled and placed the rest of her stuff onto Ah-Un.

"Yes, Rin. We're going to have a lot of fun." Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Well, this is where I leave. Thank you, for everything." Kagome hugged Inuyasha, then Kikyo. She looked to Sesshomaru who nodded, and she grabbed hold of his arm.

Kikyo and Inuyasha waved goodbye as Sesshomaru formed his cloud once more, Kagome standing beside him. Rin and Jaken followed on Ah-Un.

Kikyo looked to Inuyasha and smiled.

"I hope that she and Sesshomaru will be good to one another." She replied, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha hugged her back.

"As do I, my love." Inuyasha bent down and captured Kikyo's lips in a chaste kiss.

* * *

What did you think? Pretty please review? ^-^


	5. Arrival

Chapter five has arrived! *dances* Enjoy! ^-^

Chapter five; Arrival

* * *

Kagome was truly frightened.

She had traveled with Inuyasha, and was no stranger to heights. But Sesshomaru... he brought a whole new meaning into perspective.

Sesshomaru, as she had recently found out, could go MUCH higher than Inuyasha ever could. Kagome's fear of heights had began to overcome her as she reached the taiyoukai and slipped her arms around him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the miko's fragile arms wrapped around his muscled torso. He looked down to the girl, who was holding on for dear life. He couldn't help but smile.

'So, she has a fear of heights.' He noted, making sure to remember that for future reference.

Kagome prayed to god Sesshomaru wouldn't get mad.

'Please don't let me fall, please don't kill me!' She mentally screamed. Before she knew what happened, she found herself in the taiyoukai's chest. She gasped as she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the actions his little miko had shown. Yes, life in his castle would definitely be different, but it was better that way.

"Relax, miko." He cooed, his hold on the miko tightening. "You will not fall; this Sesshomaru promises you his protection."

Kagome's heart raced and she blushed deeply. My, this man definitely could woo a woman with his words! Kagome couldn't help but hold him closer, sighing when she smelt his scent.

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as the little miko before him embraced his hold. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to her contented sigh.

'Miko... what are you making this Sesshomaru feel?' He mentally asked himself. He indulged in her scent. He would never get enough of it.

Jaken and Rin watched from Ah-Un as the two embraced. Rin couldn't help but giggle, infuriating Jaken.

"See Master Jaken, I TOLD you that they liked each other!" Rin sighed as she watched her lord and friend. "I'm going to have a new mommy!"

Jaken scoffed at the child. There was no way that his Lord was going to submit to some human miko. Just no way! He wouldn't allow it. He would not allow Lord Sesshomaru to lower himself but mating some inferior being!

"No! Rin, you are an incompetent child! There is no way Lord Sesshomaru would ever lower himself to that human miko!" Jaken huffed, jumping profusely on Ah-Un.

Ah-Un, growing irate at Jaken, growled deeply. Rin giggled when Jaken

jumped and fell off the dragon. Ah-Un swooped down and picked him up by it's teeth.

Rin giggled and gave her hand to Jaken. Jaken huffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"I have no need of a humans help!" He yelled, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

Ah-Un released Jaken from it's teeth and Jaken fell from the heavens.

Sesshomaru smirked as the little imp fell slowly to the ground. Kagome noticed and

she couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the miko, who blushed and looked away.

"I hope he'll be alright..." She disguised, trying to hide her smile. Sesshomaru

chuckled and looked away.

'This would indeed be a change for the better.' He concluded.

A few hours later they had arrived at Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome was in awe.

It was enormous! The front of the palace had beautiful lush green grass, and a long stoned pathway. The gates were a beautiful black iron and give it a more Victorian look that a Japanese one.

Rose bushes were planted evenly by the stone path, and at the entrance of the castle stood two breath taking dragon youkai guards.

"Wow, Sesshomaru. It's so amazing! I never expected your house to look like this!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly at the mikos excitement.

"It does have it's charm, I agree."

The cloud they were on descended slowly and they stopped at the entrance of the gate. Sesshomaru looped his arm with Kagome's. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a curious look.

"It is mating season for some of the youkai here. This is for your protection." He simply said. Kagome nodded and couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Oh... T-thank you, Sesshomaru." She said. He merely nodded.

Jaken expertly landed Ah-Un, but before they even got to the ground, Rin jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rose his brow at her. Rin saw his expression and hid behind Kagome, her and Sesshomaru's arms unlocking.

"Rin, what have I told you?" Rin merely shrug her shoulders. Kagome giggled and waved her hand.

"Oh, Sesshomaru... can't you let it go this once?" She asked, pouting her lip. Sesshomaru merely smirked.

"Miko, such actions as your pouting will not effect this Sesshomaru." He stated. Rin had moved from behind Kagome and gave her best pouting lip and puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru rubbed his temple, defeated.

"Very well, you are excused... for now." Sesshomaru smirked and re looped his arm with Kagome's. They headed towards the castle, leaving a open-mouthed Jaken behind.

'Did I just see what I thought I saw? There is now way that Lord Sesshomaru would give in to such a pathetic look from those _disgusting _humans! My lord must be ill...'

Yes, that was his conclusion. Sesshomaru was very sick and not acting himself.

The guards at the front entrance bowed deeply as Sesshomaru and Kagome entered.

"Good evening, my lord. I hope your travel was well." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome followed. Kagome mouthed "Hello" and the guard bowed.

Once they had entered, the guards closed the door, grinning to one another.

"She certainly is something." One guard said. The other guard nodded.

"Yes, my lord has chosen well."

Both nodded in agreement as they continued watch to protect their lord.

* * *

Ohh la la, Sesshy has a new mate? Review and find out next chapter! ^-^


	6. Room Arrangements

Here we go, chapter 6! ^^

* * *

Chapter 6; Room arrangements

"This Sesshomaru has assigned you to the room next to his, if that is alright with you." He continued, showing her the rest of his house when she agreed of the arrangements.

Sesshomaru showed her the kitchen, dining area, the servants hall, guest rooms, and the gardens. He was on his way to show her where the family and close acquaintances stayed.

Kagome was in awe. She thought the outside of the house was magnificent, but the inside was incredible!

'Sesshomaru really knows how to live...' Kagome thought, looking around the castle.

Kagome couldn't help but think of how long it would take for her to figure her way around. She looked to Sesshomaru and asked,

"Sesshomaru? Will I see you often?" She asked. Sesshomaru continued walking and looked to her.

"I shall see to it that you do. Do not be offended if I ignore you at times. I have many things I must do, as you can imagine."

Kagome nodded and clutched Sesshomaru's arm tighter. Sesshomaru's beast purred inside him.

**'Miko want to see us. We want to see miko, too.' **His beast called. Sesshomaru shook his head.

'Not for the reasons you are thinking. I do not wish to be romantically involved with the miko.' Sesshomaru argued. His beast growled at him.

'Silence.' He pushed his beast into the back of his mind.

They reached Sesshomaru's room and opened the door, letting Kagome enter first.

She thanked him and entered. Her eyes widened when she looked inside.

"Sesshomaru..." she walked around the room. This room seemed bigger than her entire house! It had an enormous bed right in the middle, adorned with a dark blue comforter, purple and black pillows. There were three big windows, with lavender colored gossamier curtains. There was a huge painting behind his bed of a man, woman, and their child. The older man looked like Sesshomaru, but with one jagged purple line on each cheek, and his hair into a high pony-tail.

The woman had silver hair that was put into two high pig-tails. She had a beautiful face adorning a red moon and blue stripes. Her eyes were a deep golden bronze. The boy, she was assuming, was Sesshomaru. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and back to the painting.

"Is that you and your parents?" She asked, gesturing to the painting. Sesshomaru nodded, walking to the picture.

"Yes, it was. This was painted before my mother passed. Father was devastated... That was when he met Izayoi.." Sesshomaru's eyes looked saddened.

Kagome couldn't help but feel sadness for the taiyoukai. She walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru... I'm sorry about you parents..." She confessed. Sesshomaru turned around and looked Kagome in the eyes. He would have normally pushed anyone who felt pity for him away. But this girl, she didn't have pity in her eyes. More like sympathy and melancholy. She truly was sad for him. Sesshomaru tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said. Kagome blushed when she heard him utter his name. Sesshomaru caught this and decided to finish the tour.  
"This is, obviously, my room. Those doors over there," he pointed to french doors on his right, "They lead to the room you'll be staying at." Kagome nodded and walked over to them.

She opened them and saw the room looked exactly like Sesshomaru's, except the bed was smaller and instead of the bed being blue and black, it had various shades of purple and gold.

"Rin prepared it for you. I hope it is to your liking." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and nodded excitidely.

"Oh Sesshomaru, It's amazing! Thank you so much for letting me stay with you." Kagome hugged him tightly. Kagome gasped and jumped back, realizing her actions.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry.. I didn't mean to…" Sesshomaru raised a hand to her, hushing her.

"Do not apologize, miko." He stated. He walked around the room, looking around before he finished speaking.

"Now, the way these rooms are designed, there is one large conjoining hot spring. I trust that will be alright with you."

Kagome blushed at the thought that Sesshomaru was going to be nude in the same spring she would be using. She nodded, the image of Sesshomaru naked imprinted in her mind.

His long, muscular legs; Strong and masculine torso; Hovering over her as they made hot, passionate love...

'Oh my god, Kagome! Stop thinking like this! There is no way he would ever do THAT with me! We're just friends...' Kagome's blush deepened. Sesshomaru had definitely noticed.

'Her arousal has spiked... What are you thinking, little miko?' He thought, seeing that she was clearly not in her right mind.

**'She thinking of sharing hot spring with us.' **His beast purred. Sesshomaru smirked.

That would definitely make sense.

Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

"Kagome," he chimed, regaining Kagome's attention. "Do you really think of this Sesshomaru in such a manner?" He asked, watching the miko's expression went from curious to horrified.

"I uh.. I wasn't-" Kagome stuttered.

'Oh god, he's mad!' She thought, waiting for the blow to end her life.

It didn't come.

She peeked her eyes open to reveal a smirking Sesshomaru.

"What?" She asked. He said nothing but walked away.

"Nothing. I was just hoping you'd say yes. I find you quite... mesmerizing." He walked away, grinning evilly, leaving a shocked Kagome behind him.

He was going to have fun with her while he could.

* * *

Oooh la la, Sessh is such a tease. Review please? ^^


	7. Flowers and Lingerie

Chapter seven! Hope you like it ^^  
Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter seven; Flowers and lingerie

* * *

Rin was playing out in the gardens, picking flowers for Kagome.

"Kagome will like these flowers! Rin sure hopes she does!" Rin smiled and jumped excitedly.

She had picked out an arrangement of daisies, tulips, roses, and hydrangea. She hoped Kagome liked them. She looked to Jaken, who was sneezing from the immense amount of pollen.

"What do you think, master Jaken? Will Kagome like the flowers Rin picked out for her?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Jaken scoffed and walked away. Rin shrugged her shoulders and made her way into the castle, making haste to find Kagome.

Kagome was in her room, arranging her personal belongings to her liking. She placed her clothes neatly folded into the dresser. She felt a bit of nostalgia as she found her old High School uniform. She chuckled as she remembered being hassled by Inuyasha about it.

_'Kagome, when are you going to get a new outfit? That's too revealing!' _

Kagome laughed harder. She knew he secretly liked it.

She found the priestess outfit Kaede had given her. Kagome felt a wave of sadness.

'Inuyasha...'

She still loved Inuyasha, and she wasn't sure how long she would need to completely get over him. She was happy that he was living the life he always wanted. That was all she wanted.

That didn't mean she wasn't hurting not being with him.

Kagome sighed, folding it and placing it with her 2 kimono's, 2 yukatas, bath robe, school uniform, and her undergarments. She found a bra and went to place it in her drawer when Sesshomaru came in.

Sesshomaru eyed the fabric suspiciously. Kagome blushed furiously. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and looked at the piece of fabric.

"What is that contraption?" He asked, still eying it. Kagome hid it behind her back and shook her head.

"Its- It's nothing!" She tried to hide it, but Sesshomaru grabbed it from her hands. Kagome turned her head. Sesshomaru looked at the fabric, curious.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru will ask once more. What is this contraption?" Kagome sighed, blushing feverishly. She looked to Sesshomaru and replied,

"It's a bra, Sesshomaru... It goes over my..." Kagome motioned to her breasts. Sesshomaru said nothing, but looked away. Kagome had never been so embarrassed in her life! It was worse since it was one of her 'special' pieces of undergarment...

Black with red lacing.

She held out her hand, asking for the bra. Sesshomaru handed it back to her, not eying her.

"This Sesshomaru... apologizes..." Sesshomaru sat down on her bed, facing the opposing way. Kagome nodded and placed her bra into the drawer and closed it.

Kagome layed down on her bed and sighed.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru. Wow, this bed is comfy." Kagome took a pillow and snuggled it tight. Sesshomaru smirked.

'How her mood changes quickly..' Sesshomaru thought, eying the woman.

**'We want miko. We take miko now.' **His beast demanded.

'Haven't I made myself clear? This Sesshomaru has no intentions towards the miko in such a way.' His beast scoffed and walked away.

'**This not over. I win soon.'**

Sesshomaru sighed and looked to the miko, who had apparently fallen asleep. He took it upon himself to place her under the covers and tuck her in.

"Sleep, miko. You have had a long travel."

With that, he left the room.

* * *

Rin ran to Sesshomaru's study, the flowers she wanted to give to Kagome in her hand. She knocked on the big cherry doors and entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at the flowers Rin picked for Kagome!" She chimed, running towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat down the papers he was reading and examined the flowers.

"Yes, Rin. They are lovely. I am sure the miko will like them." He said, picking back up his paper, reading.

Rin giggled and sat on the couch next to his desk, swinging her feet.

"Can Rin give them to her now?" She asked, looking up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru placed the paper down again, looking to Rin.

"No, not now, Rin. The miko is asleep." He said, watching the girls expression turn sad. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Rin, give me the flowers. I will put them in her room." He said, standing up and walking towards Rin. Rin handed him the flowers

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, jumping up from her seat. Sesshomaru reached for her hand and walked out of his study.

"Come, Rin. I will take you to Jaken." He said, opening the doors for the girl. She smiled and walked through them with Sesshomaru.

Night had fallen, and he lay in bed; unable to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours before deciding he was going to stay awake.

He couldn't help but think of Kagome in that piece of fabric that she called a bra.

Sesshomaru growled mentally. This wasn't what he needed. Especially since it was mating season.

He sat up, dressed, and headed out to the gardens.

* * *

Well? Review to tell me if you liked it! ^^


	8. Embarassment

Okay, I screwed up the last chapter and I rewrote half of the chapter. Sorry, please bear with me. So it's only rewritten at the spring part, not the first half.

Thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out to me, sweetthang-37.

So, here's the rewritten Chapter Eight.

Chapter eight; Embarrassment

* * *

Kagome had waken up from a peaceful sleep. She sat up and yawn, stretching her arms out like a cat. She noticed she was under the covers, not on top of them.

'I could've sworn I wasn't in the covers…' She thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed.

She walked over to her dresser and noticed a beautiful bouqet of flowers.

'Wow! They're beautiful!' She looked around for a note of some kind, not finding any.

'That's strange… maybe it's a secret admirer!' She chuckled. No, she didn't know anyone here but Sesshomaru.

What if Sesshomaru brought them?

Her heart skipped a beat. Could he hold those feelings for her?

She wasn't sure of her exact feelings, but she knew she definitely was attracted to him. Perhaps he felt the same for her?

No, it wasn't love. But maybe one day it could be.

She shook her head and dressed in one of the kimonos. She brushed her haid and put it into a high pony tail, slipped on her shoes and walked downstairs into the dining room to find something to eat.

Sesshomaru sat in the gardens, watching the sun rise. His mother and he watched the sunrise and sunset when he was a young boy.

This was their daily routine.

After the death of his mother, his heart seemed to turn to pure ice. He let no emotions in, and neither did he let them out.

It wasn't until recently had his heart began to melt.

The little girl Rin had taught him compassion, and a little bit of friendship.

Inuyasha had shown him anger.

Kagome had shown him friendship and shown him how to slowly trust people.

Slowly but surely, the Ice Prince was starting to die. Sure, he wasn't completely open with everything, but at least he was talking a bit more.

His hatred for humans wasn't as strong as it once was. He had learned from Rin and Kagome that not all humans were cruel. Both the onna's had pure, forgiving hearts.

Rin was so innocent; unaware of the cruelty of the world. She had no fear towards others, other than of her fear of wolves.

That was a given, though.

Kagome, however… She was truly a pure woman.

She let the man she loved be with another, not for her own happiness; but for his. She would risk her life to save someone she just met, because she didn't want to have people die if she could have helped them. He had also noticed that she never failed to stop at each village her gang had approached and help them.

She was a selfless, caring, loving woman.

Rin had come out for a little bit and tried to get Sesshomaru's attention. She picked some flowers and put them in his hair. Sesshomaru smiled and picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms. The little girl fell asleep almost 20 minutes later.

Sesshomaru sighed as the sun finished rising. He decided he had better put Rin to bed, and then finish his paper work while he had the chance. He stood up and walked towards his study.

Kagome gorged on the food before her.

The food was awesome!

'This definitely beats ramen and potato chips!' She thought, thinking of her travels and all the snacks she had brought.

She finished eating, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She stood, thanked the cook for the meal, and headed into the springs for a soak.

Sesshomaru finished all the papers he had on his stack. His had a horrible headache. He dismissed himself from his work and headed into his personal quarters.

He opened the door to his room, entered, and closed the door. He opened the door to his springs and shut the door. Disrobing, he placed his clothes in the corner and entered the springs.

The hot water felt good. He sat his head on one of the rocks, slipping to sleep.

Kagome undressed in her room and put on her robe and grabbed one of her towels. She walked into the springs and took off her robe, and entered the springs.

She sighed, the hot water feeling good on her sore muscles. She swam to the other side of the springs and sat down on a rock and layed her head back.

Sesshomaru felt something in the water and opened his eye, only to shut it quickly.

'Does this woman have no idea I am here?' He asked, not moving an inch.

His eyes opened when he felt something on his lap. He looked down at noticed Kagome was sitting in his lap.

Kagome sighed as she laid her head on the rock. She focused on the sound of the rocks breathing.

Kagome's eyes shot open. She felt the rock she was sitting on.

'This isn't a rock…' she thought, mortified. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

Naked.

Kagome blushed and reached for her towel, wrapping herself around it.

"Oh my god! Sesshomaru! Why didn't you say anything?" She yelled, moving away. Sesshomaru turned his head and avoided looking to her. Kagome ran back into her room, blushing furiously. She hadn't been so embarassed in her life! She just sat on a naked taikyoukai!

Kagome mentally slapped herself; She put on a night gown and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

"I can't believe that just happened!" She said, holding back tears. She heard a knock on the door and yelled out, "Go away!" She put her head under the pillow and sobbed.

Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the door. He sighed when she yelled for him to leave her alone and went back to his room. He hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she so upset at him? It's not like she was the first woman he ever saw naked. He couldn't of been the first man that she's ever seen naked. Or, maybe he's the first one to ever see her naked.

He shook his head, confused. Sighing, he got into his bed and went to sleep. Perhaps the miko would feel better in the morning.

* * *

Again, sorry for the confusion. There's rewritten chapter eight.


	9. Facing Him

Thanks for all the reviewer who reviewed! You're amazing! ^^

Here's chapter nine!

Chapter Nine: Facing Him

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, hiding under the covers. She was still embarrassed about what had happened yesterday.

"Oh my god... I can't believe that happened!" She yelled, blushing furiously. He was the first guy she'd seen... she remembered how his hair looked and how the water rolled of his chest and... She shouldn't be thinking those thoughts! He was her best friends older brother! He'd been so nice to take her in and to care for her, and she was thinking of him like that! She blushed deeper and went under the covers.

She sighed and rolled over in bed. She knew she'd have to face him again , though she didn't want to. She acted strange around him; she was comfortable with him, but she didn't want to get too comfortable with him, either. She didn't expect to just throw herself at him.

She couldn't believe she thought he was a rock.

She didn't want to leave her room. She wanted to stay there and never see anyone again; she wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. There was one problem, though. She had to eat and bathe. The thought of bathing made her blush.

"God! He must think I'm stupid!" She cried, tangling herself in the sheets. She would stay here and just rot in her bed. She sniffled and wiped her tears with her arm.

Rin was walking past the hallway and heard Kagome crying. She knocked on the door lighthtly and called Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, Rin wants to know if Kagome's alright." She called, getting her attention. Kagome sat up and wiped her tears again and called out,

"Yeah, come in, Rin." Rin opened the doors and walked over to Kagome, seeing her tears.

"Why is Kagome-chan crying?" She asked, jumping into bed with her. Kagome sniffled and placed Rin in her lap, playing with her hair.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Rin. I just embarrassed myself last night." She said, tucking some of Rin's hair behind her ear. Rin huffed and pouted her lips.

"How come grown ups won't talk to Rin? Rin always wants to help, but when Rin asks whats wrong they say it's none of Rin's business?" She said, slumping her shoulders. Kagome giggled and leaned her head on Rins.

"I did something in front of Sesshomaru-sama that embarrassed me." She said. Rin jumped and turned around in her lap.

"what did Kagome-chan do?" She asked. Kagome sighed and said,

"I... uhm... fell asleep in his room..." She said, sighing again. She didn't want to exactly say that she sat on him naked in the spring. She blushed, turning away from Rin. Rin giggled and jumped on Kagome.

"Tell him you're embarrassed and sorry for sleeping in his room, Kagome-chan! He won't be mad, Rin Promises! She fell asleep on his bed once, too." Rin promised. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

'Not the way I did...' she thought to herself.

"I don't wanna." She stuck her tongue out at Rin. Rin smiled and jumped on Kagome.

"But Kagome-chan HAS to!" Rin said, being released by Kagome. Kagome giggled and moved her feet to the side of the bed.

Kagome got out of bed and walked to the door, defeated.

"You're right; I'll go apologize." She said under her breath. Kagome sighed and walked to his study, her thoughts jambled.

"I can't believe I got conned by a little girl." She said, reaching his doors. She gulped and went to knock when a voice was heard.

"Enter." It said. Kagome released her breath that she was holding and entered slowly.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." She said quietly, slipping in through the door.

"Miko." He said, not looking from the documents on his desk. Kagome walked over to him and rolled on the heel of her feet.

"I wanted... I wanted to apologize to you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said. Sesshomaru looked up to her from his documents. Why was she apologizing? She hadn't done anything wrong. Then he remembered last night in the spring.

"Sesshomaru... I'm sorry I didn't see you there..." she blushed, looking away. Sesshomaru leaned his head on his arm, propping it on the desk.

"Miko. You need not apologize." He said. Kagome blinked at him curiously.

"I... don't?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and leaned in his chair.

"It was an accident." He said, looking away.

"I'm just embarrassed..." She said, looking away. Sesshomaru looked towards her and rose his brow.

"Surely this Sesshomaru cannot be the only being you've seen nude?" He said, curiously. Kagome shook her head.

"Well... no, and yes... I've seen Sango and Shippo naked... but not a guy..." She said, blushing. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes. So she was embarrassed about seeing him nude?

"I am the first you've seen, then?" He asked. Kagome's blush deepened and she shook her head yes.

"I see. So I am to assume I am the first male to see you...?" Her blush got even deeper, if possible, and she nodded again. He smirked. For some reason, he liked knowing he was the only male to see her naked.

"I see." He said, unsure of what to say. Kagome looked away and looked towards the door. Her heart beat doubled as she looked to Sesshomaru.

"I'm um..." Kagome stuttered, before running out the door. She ran out of the door and into her room, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru. He looked back to his documents and sighed, picking one up and reading it.

"Such a strange miko."

* * *

Hope you enjoy it! ^^


	10. Pain

Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. ^^; Here's an extra long chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs in this chapter, or Inuyasha.

* * *

To Love Again, Chapter Ten

"No master Jaken, you can't take it out!" Rin cried, pulling at Jakens ratty brown robe. Jaken looked to the girl with a disapproving look.

"Rin, you insolent child! I do not want that stupid flower!" He yelled, pushing Rin down. Rins eyes started to water as the flower she had given to him was thrusted in her face. Tears dropped from her childish face, onto her bright orange kimono.

"Master Jaken... Rin only wanted to make you feel better!" She cried, plopping to the ground.

He looked so sad, Rin thought to herself. He didn't ever smile, he didn't ever laugh. He was worse than Sesshomaru, sometimes. Rin thought that with a pretty flower, it would make him happier. She was obviously mistaken.

Jaken stared down at the girl, infuriated. He did not want pity from a little human girl. He had no need of humans, nor did he wish to be around them. They smelt horrible to him. They smelt of dirt and sweat. Scoffing, his mind wandered to his lord.

'Since when did Lord Sesshomaru succomb to what the humans want?'

Jaken shook his head. It was unlike his lord to allow the humans so close to him. Lord Sesshomaru NEVER let anybody, human or demon, close to him. Jaken couldn't help but feel a bit agatited at the way Sesshomaru treated Rin, compared to how he was treated. Lord Sesshomaru liked Rin better than Jaken! That could not be true; he was Sesshomaru's most faithful servant!

Looking to Rin, he scoffed once again.

..XxX..

Kagome walked outside to were the gardens were, intent of spending a day of peace and tranquility. She had grabbed her incense that Kaede had given her, and had a nice hot cup of tea. Once she reached the gardens, she heard a child crying.

Opening the door, she exited the castle and walked in the gardens, furious at what she saw. Rin was sprawled on the ground, crying, clutching a flower to her body. Jaken stood over her, scowling. Kagome walked over to Rin, setting the cup of tea and the incense on a stone bench.

"Rin, why are you on the ground?" Kagome asked, picking Rin up and holding her. Rin sniffled, wiping her tears on her kimono.

"Master Jaken didn't like the flower Rin gave him." She said, a few more tears sliding off of her face. Kagome gently sat down, cradling Rin to her body. Rin snuggled into her chest, laying her head on her shoulder. Kagome cooed the child, patting her back gently.

"It's alright now, Rin." She said, holding the child close to her. Kagome remembered when she was a little girl and when she was sad, her mother would always hold her and hum a pretty song to calm her down. It always seemed to work.

Determined, Kagome held the child and rocked lightly. She started humming a soft song, rubbing the girls back tenderly. The girls cries softened, decreasing to soft hiccups.

..XxX..

Sesshomaru was walking through the castle, about to leave on patrol for a few days. A servant walked by, bowing to him.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru. Is there anything I can do for you today?" The servant asked, raising from her bow.

"Where is the miko?"

"I believe she is in the gardens, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Very well. That will be all."

"Yes, milord." The servant bowed again, turning on her heel. Sesshomaru walked to the garden, mind wandering.

'That miko is very strange.' He thought to himself, opening the door to the gardens. The strange short green kimono she used to wear; the strange books she carried. The fact that she could read was strange to him, alone. Most creatures couldn't read; only those of high power were able to read. Inuyasha was only able to read and write few words, but he assumed the miko taught him that. She was also very knowledgable, another strange thing he found. She wasn't stupid like most humans were. She didn't smell like most humans, either. She bathed regulary, which wasn't a bother to him. One of the reasons he hated humans was because of their personal hygeine.

Walking through the garden doors, he watched as the miko held his ward, humming a beautiful tune. Her long ebony hair danced in the wind; she gazed at the child, her dark lashes gently laying on her porcelain cheeks as she cooed the child to sleep. Her delicate, yet elegant hands gently stroked the childs back. He listened as the child ceased crying and watched the rise and fall of her chest. She had fallen asleep on the miko's lap. His heart pounded as the miko opened her eyes, her gaze landing on the stoic lord. His icy demeanor melted, and a heartwarmed smiled broke through the icy confines of his usually stone still face. He internally shook his head, placing the tradional smirk on his face. He would have to be careful around this woman; she threatened to bring out a side of him that he had worked so hard to maintain.

The woman smiled back at him, her tender eyes peering into the depths of his soul. They beckoned him to come to her; to not be afraid to look back. His feet slowly carried him to her, his heart pounding with every step. He was unsure of what he was going to say or do when he reached her, but apparantly that hadn't mattered to him. She gently stood as to not wake the child, before making her way towards him. She felt a surge of power as they neared one another; one that she never felt before. Now standing a few feet before the icy lord, she smiled once again at him.

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru." She was the only person who he would not kill for the unformality of speaking his name.

'What is happening?' He thought to himself, finding it impossible for him to speak. Surely the girls show of effection for his ward could not have brought forth these feelings… could it? Kagome looked to him as she rocked the girl gently. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze towards his ward, careful as to not let his stoic features slip. He noticed Jaken through the corner of his eye, shaking nervously.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked, noticing his mind was wandering. He titled his head in a slight nod, his eyes narrowing in Jakens direction. The smelt of salt hit his nose, and he immediately turned to Rin. He noticed the tear stains on her face. He looked to Kagome.

"What was the cause of her tears?" He askd the miko. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure; I came here and she was on the ground. I asked her what happened and she said that Jaken didn't like the flower she gave him."

Jaken gulped, whistling as he tried to walk away from the two. Sesshomaru advanced towards the imp, pulling him by his robe.

"Jaken. Explain." Jaken's eyes grew as he was lifted into the air. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he hoisted Jaken in the air. He dared to harm Rin, and then thought he would walk out unharmed? Jaken nearly wet himself from Sesshomaru's display of sheer anger.

"L-lord Sesshomaru! I apologize! It was not in my place to leave in such a manner! Please forgive me, milord!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru grew tired of him and lifted him higher.

"What happened to Rin?" He demanded once more, snarling. Jaken lowered his head and cried.

"I simply told her that I did not like the flower she gave me. The insolent girl took it as an insult!"

Sesshomaru growled deeply when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru… Would you help me take Rin to her bed?" Kagome asked, trying to calm him down. Sesshomaru's eyes changed from red to their usual golden color. He took a deep breath, calming himself, dropping Jaken to the ground, and nodded. Kagome smiled at him as the walked towards the castle entrance. Jaken sighed in relief that he wasn't going to be killed today.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called, not turning around.

"Y-yes, milord?" Jaken cautiously called, trying not to anger his lord again.

"This conversation is not over. You should thank the miko."

Jaken paled and fell over. This was too much for him to handle.

..XxX..

"There you go, sweety." Kagome gently laid the girl down on the bed, pulling the covers over her small sleeping form. She kissed the girls head tenderly, before turning around. Sesshomaru watched the miko care for his ward like a mother would for her young.

'**Mate make good mother for pups.'**

'She would; but she will not have our pups.'

'**She our mate. She birth us plenty pups.'**

'She is not our mate. We would have half-breed pups.'

'**No we wouldn't. She strong miko; she give us full breed pups.'**

'Is that so? I shall look into that.'

'**So she mate? We mate miko?'**

'Silence.'

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes turned from golden to red. Kagome walked over to him, waving a hand in his face. He caught it and moved her wrists. Kagome gasped, not expecting the sudden movement.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Let us leave; Rin needs her sleep." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, waiting by the door. Kagome held her hand towards her chest. Sesshomaru turned to face her, smirking.

"Kagome." He called, holding his hand out to her. She walked over to him, avoiding his gaze. He took her hand in his, almost smiling when he saw her blush.

They walked out of the room and towards his study, hands still intact. Kagome's heart pounded as she realized he hadn't let go of her hand.

'Maybe he wants to hold my hand?' She asked herself. She shook her head. Sesshomaru wouldn't show such intimacy. He must've been deep in thought, forgetting that he held her hands in his.

Kagome looked a his hand, comparing their sizes. Hers was so much smaller in comparison; she felt like a child. His was strong and masculine; she noticed the stripes the waved down towards his palms.

"Something wrong with my hand, miko?" Kagome gasped, releasing his hand.

"N-No, I was just looking at your hand." She admitted.

"Hn."

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" She asked as they continued their journey. Sesshomaru said nothing as they entered his study. Kagome sat down on a chair and looked back to him.

"Okay, so we're in your study. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you." Sesshomaru shook his head, heading towards one of the bookshelves.

"No, it is quite alright. I am looking for something that need not concern you."

"Oh, okay… Well, I'm going to go to my room." Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Your not so bad, Sesshomaru." She said, before turning around and walking out of the study.

'What was that supposed to mean?' he asked himself as he continued his research.

After many hours of research, he found what he was looking for. Taking the scroll, he opened it and read it silently.

'So, beast. You were right.' He sat the scroll on the table and rubbed his temples.

Just because his beast was right about her being able to birth full blooded pups, it didn't mean he was going to mate the human.

Though it did cross his mind a few times.

..XxX..

Kagome layed on her bed upside down, her long hair falling to the floor. Placing her earphones into her ears, she played her favorite song. She was glad her ipod was one of the things she brought back; though she wouldn't be able to play it for long not being able to charge it. She took her hairbrush and started singing.

"Wake me up! Wake me up inside!" She turned around, getting on her knees on the bed. She had already changed into her pj's a while after she left Sesshomaru's study. She wore a light blue pair of shorts, and a white tanktop. She swung her head left to right, singing into the hairbrush.

"Call my name and save me from the dark!" She smiled as she jumped up, jumping on the bed.

"Bring me to life!" She plopped on the bed, once again letting her hair falll to the floor as she laid on her back.

Sesshomaru watched the girl singing and chuckled at how easily amused she was. He eyed the contraption she held in her hands. He would have to question her about it, later.

He walked into her room, careful not to shock her. Kagome sat up in the bed, eyes closed, as the song changed.

"Please, please, forgive me... But I won't be home again... Maybe some day you'll have woke up, and barely conscience you'll say to no one: Isn't something missing?" Tears welled in her eyes as she opened her eyes, gasping as she saw Sesshomaru standing in her room.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry; I didn't see you there." She said as she took her ear buds out. Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you cry, miko?" He asked. Kagome groaned. She wished he'd call her by her name. She shrugged her shoulders, turning her ipod off.

"That song always makes me cry.I don't know why." She admitted, placing the iPod on the dresser. Sesshomaru inclined his head forward.

"You sing beautifully." Kagome looked at him, surprised.

"Oh.. thank you." Did he just compliment her? Sesshomaru looked over to the door, than back to her.

"Do you miss him?" He asked, suddenly. Kagome blinked, confused.

"Who? Inuyasha?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome nodded, laying on her bed.

"Yeah, but not like how you're thinking. I realised a long time ago that we were meant to be friends. When he told me how he felt, I was sad, yeah, but it just made our friendship stronger. I think of him as a friend, or a brother. Nothing more than that." Kagome rolled over on her side, facing Sesshomaru. She patted the spot next to her.

"Ya know, you don't have to sit over there. Come talk to me." Kagome said, sitting up. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do not like idle chatter." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Why not?"

"I have not found anyone worth talking to." He admitted. Kagome felt sad by this for some reason.

"Well, I know that I'm not a very interesting person to talk to," Kagome said sarcastically, "But you can always talk to me." She said. Sesshomaru scooted, laying next to her.

"For some strange reason, miko, I find you very interesting." He admitted, sitting next to her.

"But you just said-"

"I said that I didn't find anyone worth talking to; I didn't say I didn't find you interesting."

"Really?" Kagome asked,scooting next to him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"You're not like most ningen." Kagome scoffed.

"Well, I'm not from this time." Sesshomaru gave her an incredolous look.

"What time are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"Try this Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed;

"I'm from 500 years in the future." She said. Sesshomaru said nothing, but turned his head. That would explain the weird clothing and contraptions.

"So why are you here now?" He asked. Kagome blinked; she couldn't believe he didn't argue with her.

"The bone-eaters well in Kaede's village closed; I can't go back home." A tear slid down her face. She'd never see her mother, her grandfather, her brother, or her friends ever again. Kagome cried harder, burying her head in her lap. Not knowing what was coming over him nor why he wanted to, he picked up the girl and held her to his body.

'**Comfort mate. Mate sad. Mate miss family.'**

'To lose ones family... this one knows her pain very well.'

Sesshomaru held the girl to him as she fell asleep. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Sleep, miko. Dream of good thoughts."

..XxX..

Again, sorry it took me so long to update; I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than the other ones I usually do. So, here was chapter ten. And disclaimer, again; I don't own Inuyasha or "Bring me to Life" or "Missing" by Evanescence.

Thanks for reading! ^^


	11. Companions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Special thanks to sweetthang-37 for concern of my well-being. ^^

Here is chapter 11!

To Love Again, Chapter 11: Companions

* * *

Kagome sat up in her bed, stretching as she stifled a yawn. She stood up, walking over to the dresser and pulling out some clothes. She heard a knock on the door and called for them to enter. Sesshomaru entered, closing her door carefully.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. I hope you slept well." She said, reaching into her drawer to grab her bath robe. He nodded to her, walking over to her.

"Indeed, I had. Did you sleep well, miko?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking." She took a towel out and grabbed the robe, closing the drawer and faced Sesshomaru.

"What brings you here today?" She asked. Sesshomaru walked over to the painting, looking at it contently.

"I wanted to ask your company this evening."

"What is the occasion?" She asked, sitting on the bed. He walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"The Lords and Ladies of the other lands are coming for the millennium ball. I wished for you to be my companion for the evening."

"You want me to be your date?" She asked. Sesshomaru rose his brow.

"Date?" Kagome blushed; of course he wouldn't know the word. She just nodded dumbly.

"Nevermind... Yes, I'd be honored to be your... companion." Kagome smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Very well. I will send a maid to escort you at sundown. Good day, miko." Sesshomaru walked towards the door, opening it, and leaving. Once the door closed, Kagome shrieked.

"My first date!"

..XxX..

Rin ran through the halls, singing loudly as she searched for Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" She called, turning corners sharply. She ran into a wall, falling to the floor. She rubbed her head, looking up to the object she hit. Her eyes brightened when she saw it was Sesshomaru she ran into. He gave her a hand, which she took happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is glad to see you! Have you seen Lady Kagome? Rin made Lady Kagome a pretty picture!" Rin said, showing Sesshomaru said picture. Sesshomaru took it carefully, examining it.

It was a picture of Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome and Jaken. Kagome and Sesshomaru were holding hands, and Rin was standing in the middle; Jaken over on the side, angered. Sesshomaru raised his brow, looking over the paper to see Rin drawing circles into the floor with her feet.

"Rin. What is the meaning of this picture?" He asked. Rin looked to the floor, still drawing circles.

"Well... Rin thinks of Lord Sesshomaru as Rin's father, and thinks of Lady Kagome like Rin's mother... So, Rin just thought that she would draw a picture and give it to Lady Kagome..."

Sesshomaru chuckled, rubbing her head.

"Very well, then. She is in her room, bathing." Sesshomaru gave her back the picture, walking away. Rin smiled brightly before running towards Kagome's room.

..XxX..

Kagome got out of her bath, humming happily. She felt so much better after her long soaks. She placing the robe around her body, wrapping herself in it. Taking the towel, she dried her hair and wrapped her hair in the towel. Walking towards the door of the springs, she heard giggling on the other side of it.

Opening the door, she saw Rin sitting on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet as she hummed quietly. The sound of the door closing caught Rins attention as she looked towards the spring room.

"Lady Kagome! Rin has a picture for Lady Kagome!" Rin jumped off the bed excitedly, running towards Kagome. Kagome laughed as Rin latched herself onto her legs. Kagome picked the child up, walking towards her bed.

"Really? Can I see it?" She asked. Rin nodded and pointed to the dresser.

"Rin sat it on top of Lady Kagome's dresser!" She chimed, cheerfully. Kagome chuckled and walked over to the dresser, picking up the paper. She felt her heart race.

"Is that... Sesshomaru and me?" She asked. Rin nodded her head happily.

"Yep! Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome are like Rin's parents! So she drew us as a family! Does Lady Kagome like the picture Rin drew for her?" She asked. Kagome smiled. This girl was too adorable and innocent to realise what this drawing meant to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head, sitting on her bed.

"Yes, Rin. I love it. Thank you, very much." Kagome said, looking at the picture once more. She noticed Jaken in the corner of the picture and giggled.

"You drew Jaken in here as well?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded her head.

"Even though Master Jaken is rude and doesn't like Rin, Rin sees him like a cranky uncle." Kagome laughed. This was one twisted family Rin had concocted.

"Rin, would you like me to brush your hair?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded her head.

"Yes, please. Rin likes it when Lady Kagome brushes her hair." Rin jumped off of her lap, grabbing the brush on the dresser. She handed it to Kagome, who had changed her position on the bed. She placed Rin in front of her lap and started to brush her hair.

"Rin thinks Lady Kagome will be a good mother one day." Kagome gasped, clutching the brush in her hands.

"Is Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru going to get married?" Rin asked innocently, humming her song. Kagome sighed, continuing to brush her hair.

"I don't know, Rin." She admitted. She didn't know his real feelings for her. She liked him, but he couldn't like her back. They were friends, and that was it. End of discussion.

"Rin hopes so. Rin thinks Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru would be good together." Kagome smiled sadly.

'I wish we would, too.'

"Thank you, Rin. I'm not sure what's going to happen, though. So I'm not making any promises, okay?" Rin nodded her head, still humming.

"Can Rin ask Lady Kagome a question?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"Can Rin call Lady Kagome Rin's mom?" Kagome gasped, feeling tears well in her eyes. She sat the brush down beside her and pulled Rin into her lap, playing with her hair.

"Of course you can, honey." Kagome whispered. Kagome never thought Rin would see her like a mother. This made her happy. Though she might not be her biological daughter, she would treat her as if she was. Rin sighed happily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Kagome leaned her head on the wall, looking to the painting in the room.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru would ever approve of us together.'

..XxX..

"Ah, Sesshomaru! It's good to see you again, my boy!" A man with long white hair and bronze eyes called out, outstretching his arms towards him. Sesshomaru mentally groaned; His uncle Toga wasn't one of his favorite family members, but he wasn't the worst. He walked to his uncle, accepting the embrace.

"Toga, it's good to see you again." Sesshomaru lied, exiting the embrace. Toga chuckled and looked to Sesshomaru.

"It never amazes me how much you look like your father." He said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I am his first born son; therefore, I should hope I look a little like him."

"I would hope so, too. So, how's your brother doing? It's been a while since we've seen him around."

"Inuyasha has mated the priestess of a village a short ways from here."

"That's good to hear! What about you? Have you found a mate yet?" Sesshomaru shook his head. Toga frowned at his nephew; his brother had such an emotionless first born.

"Are you intending to mate anytime soon?" Toga pressed, trying to get an answer. Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head.

"There are no youkai female companions that have crossed my mind."

**'But mate not youkai. Mate miko. We mate miko 'night.'**

'This is not the time, beast. Leave.'

**'We mate miko! We want miko NOW!'**

'SILENCE!'

Toga watched as Sesshomaru rose his brow. So, did a female strike the young taiyoukai's interest? Toga cleared his throat, gaing Sesshomaru's attention.

"So, what are rumors I hear of a miko staying with you in the castle?" Toga asked. Sesshomaru's eyes returned back to their golden color as he looked towards his uncle.

"The miko was a companion of Inuyasha's."

"So, why is she with you?" Toga pressed.

"Inuyasha has asked me to protect her." Toga's eyes lit up. So, Sesshomaru had someone to protect?

"I would have to imagine she is quite beautiful." He said, trying to get a description of the woman.

"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo, the miko who protected the Shikon no Tama half a century ago." Toga's eyes widened in shock,

"She's the Shikon miko?"

"Yes." Toga chuckled. Sesshomaru chose well, he thought to himself.

"Well done!" He clapped, approving his nephew.

"Note that she is not my intended, uncle."

"I am aware; I only hope that one day she might. I worry about you, nephew."

"This Sesshomaru does not need your concern."

"Though you may not need it, you have it." Toga bowed, looking his nephew in the eyes. "I wish to retire now; I assume there is a room I may stay in?" Toga asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"The same one you've always used." Toga nodded, walking towards his room.

'So, Sesshomaru has a woman to protect. It's a bout time.'

* * *

There's chapter eleven! Next chapter, The ball! ^^ Hope you liked it!


	12. Introductions

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed and thanks to the story alert adders, as well.

Here is chapter 12. ^^

To Love Again, chapter 12: Introductions

* * *

"I don't know if I can wear this..." Kagome admitted, looking at the beautiful kimono layed out for her. It was dark blue, with a gold obi. It had light pink flowers as the pattern.

"Oh, Lady Kagome. You're too modest," the dragon servant complimented, walking towards Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru insisted you wear it; he had it personally made for you."

Kagome blinked in surprise. He wanted her to have this expensive looking, most beautiful kimono she ever layed her eyes on. She looked to Yuki, the dragon servant, and shook her head.

"It's too much, I don't know if I could. How would I repay him?"

Yuki smiled at the girl. She was not like most humans; she wasn't greedy.

'That might be why our Lord fancies her.' She thought to herself. She picked up the kimono, turning towards Kagome.

"He asked you to be his companion this evening, did he not?" Yuki reminded, beckoning Kagome towards her with a wave of her hand.

Sighing, Kagome sat up from the bed and walked over to Yuki.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well then, that's payment enough. For thanking you for being his companion this evening, he is giving you this kimono. It is equal payment."

Kagome almost laughed. In modern times, it would sound like she was a hooker. She was his companion for this even, in return for some sort of payment; though she hadn't asked for one.

"I guess so. It looks so expensive, though..."

Kagome softly touched the silk, admiring the texture. It didn't look like anything made in her time. Looking to Yuki, she questioned her with her eyes.

"How was this made?"

"Youkai Spiders, milady."

Yuki motioned for Kagome to undress, holding the kimono open for her to slide into. Kagome complied, slipping out of her clothes. She put the inner kimono on, then the outer. Yuki tied the golden obi around Kagome's waist and tied it into a big bow. Kagome grabbed some _ socks, placing them on her dainty feet. She slipped on some wooden sandals, and looked to Yuki.

Yuki shook her head. She sat Kagome on a chair and started to fix her hair. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed as Yuki brushed her hair, placing it into a high bun. Yuki pulled out a wooden box giving it to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru also wished for me to give you this."

Kagome took the box, opening it to find a beautiful blue flower hair ornament with a golden chain dangling. Kagome gasped, looking to Yuki.

"Would you put it in for me, please?"

Yuki smiled, nodding her head.

"Of course, Lady Kagome."

Yuki took the hair pin carefully, placing it in the bun of Kagome's hair. She smiled happily.

"Now, time for the make-up." Kagome grinned grabbing her bag.

..XxX..

"Sesshomaru, my boy. You aren't nervous, are you?"

Toga walked to his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards his uncle, before looking back at the night sky.

Standing at the edge of the balcony, Sesshomaru turned to his uncle, shaking his head.

"What would this Sesshomaru have to be nervous about? He has attended many balls before."

Toga chuckled before shaking his head.

"Yes, that is true. But not with a beautiful _miko._"

Sesshomaru turned to him, smirking. Of course his uncle would know about Kagome being his companion for the evening; in just a short amount of time, _everybody _would know about it.

"Indeed, I have not. That still does not inquire as to why I should be nervous."

Toga sighed, walking back into the castle. Before he reached the doors, he looked back to Sesshomaru.

"Are you ever going to find love, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but turned his back towards his uncle, staring at the moon. Toga shook his head, walking inside the castle. Sesshomaru followed suit, but headed towards his room.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru."

Servants bowed as Sesshomaru walked through the halls. Sesshomaru inclined his head at the servants, but never stopping. He saw the dragon servant, Yuki, passing by and stopped her.

"Good even, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you have fared well this evening so far."

Yuki bowed to Sesshomaru, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He inclined his head at her, motioning for her to rise.

"Indeed, I have. Is the miko ready?"

Yuki nodded hear head, standing.

"Yes, mi-lord. Shall I send her to you?"

"Yes; send her into the dining chambers. I will be waiting."

"Yes, mi-lord."

Yuki turned back and walked back towards Kagome's room, knocking on her door.

"Lady Kagome, Sesshomaru wishes your presence in the dining chambers."

Kagome gave herself a once-over in the mirror, admiring her make-up skills. She had a light amount of gold on her eyes, mascara, eyeliner, a little blush, and some red lipstick. Walking out of the room, she smiled at Yuki.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning.

Yuki nodded in approval.

"You look beautiful, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you, Yuki. Could you show me to the dining chambers?"

"Of course, milady. Right this way."

..XxX..

Sesshomaru waited in the dining chambers, talking to the lords that had arrived there.

Lord Toga, his uncle, of the Eastern lands and his mate Suki sat on his right side. Lady Tsubasi of the Southern lands sat on his left with her mate, Kenchi. Lord Daisuku and his mate, Lady Hanata of the Northern lands, sat on the opposing side as him. Sesshomaru sat Rin on his left, and Kagome would be seated on his right. Jaken would eat with the servants; he rather detested Jaken and was still angry for his actions towards his ward.

Kagome walked through the doors, earning the attention of every person there. Sesshomaru stood, but found himself unable to speak as he looked at the woman in front of him.

She was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

He noticed the blue hair clip in her hair and felt a sense of pride filling him.

**'Mate look good. Mate look beautiful. We like mate.'**

'I will agree; The miko does look divine.'

**'We mate miko 'night?'**

'We will not mate the miko.'

**'But mate give us full pups. Mate look beautiful. Mate ours. We take mate.'**

'Be silent. Besides, even if I did want to mate her, she would never want to mate us.'

**'You not know. We want mate. We mate miko. Mate want us. We know.'**

'...'

**'Ha! Me win.'**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked over to him gracefully. The lighting in the room made her look even more beautiful. He noticed the slight tinge in her cheeks. It made her look so innocent.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru. You look nice." Kagome bowed, not wanting to appear rude infront of his company. Sesshomaru admired her manners and bowed back.

"Thank you, Kagome. You look beautiful."

Kagome blushed, looking away.

"Thank you..."

Toga sat up, walking towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. He smiled, taking a hand from Kagome.

"Well well, you must be the beautiful miko I've heard so much about. I'm Toga, Sesshomaru's uncle. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Toga kissed Kagome's hand, causing her to blush slightly. Sesshomaru growled at his uncle, showing his posession. Toga rose his brow at his nephew before looking back to Kagome.

"Thank you, Lord Toga. It's very nice to meet you."

Kagome bowed to Toga, who in returned bowed to her. Toga gave Sesshomaru an approving nod before going back to his seat. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand, leading her to her seat.

"He seemed nice," Kagome commented, looking towards Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru pulled out her chair, helping her sit down.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded his head before sitting down.

Toga stood, waving his hands.

"Let the feast begin!"

..XxX..

"Rin thinks momma looks very pretty tonight." Rin whispered to Kagome, giggling. Kagome smiled, fixing Rins hair. The girl had such messy hair, Kagome thought to herself.

"Thank you, Rin. You look adorable."

Rin smiled beautifully and looked to her plate of food, starting to chow down on the cooked meat. Kagome looked around and saw she and Rin were the only ones eating cooked meat. She looked to Sesshomaru's plate and saw he had raw meat on his. Sesshomaru noticed this and spoke for her.

"Youkai do not like human food; we prefer things raw."

Kagome nodded her head and slowly started to eat, not forgetting her manners. Sesshomaru was grateful for this. After the meal, the ball would begin in the ballroom of the castle.

After Kagome finished eating, she took the napkin set by her and wiped her mouth delicately.

"How was your meal?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He looked to her and nodded before wiping his mouth.

"Satisfying. And yours?"

"It was really good."

Kagome blushed; she felt out of place here. She wasn't of high standing or anything, and she didn't know everything about youkai traditions. She knew manners and respect, though, and she prayed that would be enough to not embarrass Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quirked his brow at the miko. For never have being at an event like this, he had to say she was doing marvelous. He hadn't thought about it earlier, and prayed to god she wouldn't embarrass her or himself. She held herself well, he had to admit. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to ask her to be his companion for the evening.

Standing, he motioned everyone towards the ballroom.

"If you will follow me, I shall take us into the ballroom where we shall take place for this evening."

Everyone stood, allowing Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin the first exit. Toga followed suit, then Daisuku second, Tsubasi third.

Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru, not sure if she should walk beside him or not. She looked back towards Toga, who smiled at her.

"My dear, why don't you walk next to my nephew?" Toga ask, holding his mates arms. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know; I wasn't sure if it was alright or not. To be honest, I've never been to anything like this."

Toga chuckled at the woman's honesty. She had manners and was honest, not to mention beautiful and caring. He heard earlier that the little girl had called her 'Mother,' though he could easily tell that Kagome had not been bedded, nor had she conceived.

"You are doing very well, miko."

Sesshomaru baritone voice brought her out of her daze and she turned to face him, who held his amber eyes on her. He held out his arm, an invitation for her to walk with him. Nodding her head, she walked to him and took his arm.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards her, walking down the hall. They reached a set of doors like the one in his study, only larger. He opened them with his free hand, revealing the large and beautiful ballroom.

"Everyone, welcome to the Millennium Ball."

..XxX..

* * *

Well, there's the 12th chapter! The next chapter; They dance! *disco dances* Hope you liked it! ^^


	13. Dancing and Romancing

Thanks so much for the reviews! ^^

Here's is chapter 13: Dancing and Romancing

* * *

Kagome sipped her drink, sitting as she watched the other lords and ladies dancing on the beautiful dance floor. She couldn't help but feel a bit out of place here. She wasn't royalty; she wasn't as beautiful as the other ladies here. She didn't deserve to have Sesshomaru as her date.

The thought of him as her date made her blush. Would this be considered a date? She figured it would, seeing as he had basically asked her out. Being asked to an extravagant ball with the most handsome man you ever saw? She was a lucky girl.

Though he wasn't technically a man, per say... More like a deadly, cold, handsome demon lord.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru talked to his uncle, looking like he was annoyed. Sesshomaru turned his head and caught her gaze, causing Kagome to squeal and turn her head.

..XxX..

"Look, Sesshomaru. You need to mate someone soon. Otherwise, you'll lose your lands." Toga explained, but Sesshomaru was not listening to him. His mind was focused on something more important to him.

When he noticed Kagome staring at him, he turned his head and caught her blush. The way the light was illuminating around her, it made her look heavenly. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest, and his thoughts were racing. But they were all racing about what he should do about Kagome.

'What is this feeling I have? It is familiar... Yet, not in this sort of way...'

**'We love miko.'**

'Love... This Sesshomaru has never experienced this sort of love...'

**'We go through it now. We love 'Gome.'**

'Perhaps we do...'

**'You tell 'Gome we love her.'**

'Why would I do that?'

**'She may love another. We claim mate 'night.'**

'I see your point. What if she does not return the feeling, beast?'

**'She will.'**

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had turned her head, squealing.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening to me?" Toga asked, waving a hand in his nephews face. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked towards Kagome, intent on telling her how he felt.

..XxX..

Kagome avoided his gaze like the plaque and sipped her drink carefully, afraid her shaking hands would spill the drink on her beautiful kimono.

Sesshomaru stood next to her, watching her actions with a curious eye.

"Miko, what are you doing?" He asked, raising an elegant silver brow. Kagome turned and looked at him, chuckling nervously.

"Well um... You looked busy, so I thought I'd just kind of chill out here." Kagome scratched the back of her head, smiling uneasily. Sesshomaru held his hand out to her, causing her to blink in curiosity.

"Dance with me."

"Um...okay..." Kagome reluctantly grabbed his hand, setting her drink down. He took her to the middle of the dance floor and placed a clawed hand on her waist. He held her hand in his as he started to dance to the music. He pulled her closer to him as they swayed with the rhythm of the music. Kagome blushed at how close they were and how intimately he held her.

"You are nervous."

"I just don't feel like I belong here." Kagome admitted, laying her head on his chest.

"Don't be absurd."

"What do you mean?"

"You belong here, with me." Kagome's heart raced as she felt him wrap his other arm around her waist. She looked up at him tenderly, the light enhancing her features.

"I do?" She asked, confused. Was he messing with her, or did she mean it? The way he was looking at her, it made her feel like only he and her were there. No one else was in the room. They were dancing on a cloud in the sky. Just her and Sesshomaru.

"It is simple."

"Care to explain it to me, then?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This Sesshomaru is feeling that he does not want you to leave," He smiled at her, feeling the courage to continue, "But he feels something else, and is unable to express it."

"What does it feel like?" She asked, trying to get him to say whatever it was he was trying to hide.

'How do I express this towards her?'

**'Kiss her. She know when we kiss her we love her. Kiss 'Gome!'**

'Are you sure?'

**'Yes. Kiss mate now!'**

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What were you going to tell me?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, bringing her closer to him.

"Allow me to show you."

Sesshomaru leaned in and captured her lips in his, relishing the taste of her. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, feeling as though she was flying.

_'This is how it was meant to be.' _She thought to herself as they continued their passionate kiss.

* * *

They kissed, they kissed! *dances* Loved writing this chapter. Reviews? ^^


	14. Decisions

Okay, here we go! Chapter 14 is up! Thanks to the wonderful reviewers who review. ^^

To Love Again

Chapter 14:

* * *

Toga looked to his nephew, a knowing smile crossing his features. He watched as the couple started to dance, Sesshomaru taking the lead. Toga took his mates hand, leading her out towards the dance floor. He kissed her hand gently as he spun her, holding her in his arms.

"My, Toga. Even after all these years of being together, you still know how to woo this woman's heart." Suki blushed, allowing her mate to twirl her on the floor.

"Dearest Yuki, I am only glad that you are still here with me after everything we've been through." Toga admitted, dipping his mate.

"Oh, Toga..."

Toga glanced at his nephew, who was now holding Kagome at her waist, Kagome having her arms swung around his neck. He grinned sheepishly. This was going to be the night, he thought to himself. Suki looked to him with a confused expression.

"What are you thinking, my love?" She asked, looking in the direction his gaze was at. She saw Sesshomaru swoop down and gently claim the miko's lips.

"Toga! Did you see that? He kissed her!" Suki exclaimed, secretly happy her nephew-in-law was finally admitting some sort of emotion towards her. Toga nodded his head at her, smiling.

"It's about time."

..XxX..

Lady Tsubasi growled in displeasure as she watched Sesshomaru kiss the miko. Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to be HERS, not some miko wench's. True, she had mated Kenchi, but it was strictly out of need for an heir and for political relations. She had wanted Sesshomaru way before she mated Kenchi, and though she was with Kenchi now, it did not dull the fact that her lust for Sesshomaru was high and still lingering.

Sesshomaru, of course, knew about this the moment she presented herself to him.

He did not want Tsubasi, however. Though she may be submissive to him, she was submissive towards most males. He didn't want his mate to be all over the other male populace. His mating would be dignified and loyal.

Tsubasi freaked him out, anyway. To say she was a stalker was an understatement. She was a downright creeper, that was for sure.

He remembered a few centuries ago, before Inuyasha was born, Tsubasi, along with a few other females, were staying at the castle for him to chose a mate from. Tsubasi had went into his room in the middle of the night, breathing heavily over his sleeping form; holding his under-kimono in her hands.

He hadn't set well with her since that.

Tsubasi would get the woman out of the way, with no problem. Then, she would have Sesshomaru all to herself.

..XxX..

Kagome broke the kiss gently, sighing in content as she stared into his golden orbs. She found it ironic. She was in love with Inuyasha long ago, and now here she was; in the arms of his brother.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked tenderly.

"I think I love you." She admitted, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

Sesshomaru felt something strange in his stomach. He was happy she proclaimed her love for him? Was it true that he really had fallen in love with the miko? He looked into her eyes, feeling his heart pump faster.

It was then when something struck him. He really did love her. Though she may be over-bearing and a bit of a nag, she was also a beautiful woman who held a huge heart underneath. He wanted her to stand by his side. He wanted to mate her, to marry her. He wanted her to bear his pups. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He thought about it thoroughly. If he chose this, he couldn't turn back. He would be treated differently. People wouldn't be as afraid of him as they were, because he would hold compassion. If he chose not to mate her, he would remain the cold, stoic lord that ruled the Western Lands forcefully.

Did he really want that, though? With that ruthlessness came loneliness. Did he want to be powerful and alone, or did he want to be compassionate and have a family? This was not an easy choice to make, an it would require time for him to think about it. He knew one thing, though, and that was that he loved her. He would tell her that much, and perhaps he would succumb to his will and propose to the girl.

He chuckled at her, stroking her cheek.

"Strange."

"What?" She asked, scared. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve, and she prayed that he wouldn't just tear it off.

"I was going to say something similar."

"Really?" She asked, her heart beating louder with every second.

"Really." Kagome's eyes brightened. He loved her? He loved her! She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Sesshomaru watched the woman with an amused glint in his eyes. Kagome reached up and kissed his lips tenderly.

_'What a great first date!' _She thought happily as they continued to dance.

* * *

Uh-oh, drama with Tsubasi at the dance? Dun dun dun... Thanks for reading! ^^


	15. Mothers

Thanks to all the reviews for last chapter! Here's chapter 15! ^-^

To Love Again

Chapter 15: Mothers

* * *

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she bathed - a bright smile gracing her porcelain face.

'I had so much fun last night!'

She blushed, remembering the feeling of his lips pressed to hers. They still felt warm, even though it had been hours since it happened. She could still feel his warmth.

'Who would've thought? A few years ago, I thought he was made purely of ice.'

She giggled as she pictured kissing Sesshomaru and having her lips stuck to his - like how if you kissed a metal pole during winter, your tongue would get stuck to it.

Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she proceeded with conditioner. The smell of her conditioner hit her nostrils, and she sighed once again.

"This is the life..." Kagome said to herself, sinking deeper in the hot water. She heard a knock on the door and covered herself. "Who's there?" She called out.

"Lady Kagome! It's Rin - Can Rin come in?" Rin called, waiting patiently on the other side of the door.

"Come on in, sweetie."

Rin opened the door, walked inside, and shut the door. She turned and smiled at Kagome. "How is Lady Kagome's bath?"

"It's great, Rin. Would you like to join me?" Kagome asked, motioning to the springs. Rin nodded her head excitidely.

"Rin would love to!" Rin quickly stripped down and jumped in the water. Kagome giggled as water splashed up, but scolded Rin nonetheless.

"Rin, you have to be careful, okay?" Kagome said, motioning for her to come over. Rin nodded her head, walking towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, what is that?" Rin motioned towards the shampoo bottle.

"It cleans your hair and makes it smell pretty. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

Kagome smiled and wet Rins hair; she poured some of the shampoo into her hand and worked it in Rin's hair.

"Wow, Lady Kagome! That smells nice!"

"I'm glad you like it. No, I need to get it out, okay?"

"So, you don't leave in in your hair?"

"No, sweetie, you rinse it out." Kagome laughed at the little girl's innocence

"Okay then!" Rin proceeded to hum as Kagome rinsed the shampoo out and put conditioner in.

"So, Rin, what are you doing today?"

"Rin was going to go out in the gardens today and pick some pretty flowers."

"That sounds lovely, Rin." Kagome smiled, rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and did the same with her hair.

"Are you ready to get out, Rin?" Kagome asked, stepping out. Rin nodded and stepped out, as well.

"Thank you for making Rin's hair smell nice and pretty."

"You're welcome, Rin." Kagome tapped Rin's nose, making Rin giggle. Kagome took one of the towels she had for her hair and wrapped it around Rin, taking the other one and wrapping herself up.

"What is Lady Kagome going to do today?" Rin asked, going into the other room.

"Oh, me? I don't know... I haven't thought about it." Rin smiled and turned around to face Kagome.

"Lady Kagome should spend time with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ha ha, would you like that, Rin?" Kagome asked, changing into a yukata.

"Yes, Rin would like it very much!" Kagome slipped on a bra and some underwear, putting on tabi socks after wards. Slipping on the yukata and some wooden sandals, she did her hair a high ponytail and put on a little make-up.

"Alright, Rin. I'll go see Sesshomaru... but you have to do me something, okay?" Rin gathered closer to Kagome, curious as to what she had to say.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

"You have to..." She whispered in her ear. Rin's face brightened in excitement.

"Alright! Rin will do this for Lady Kagome!" Rin ran out of the room, excited. "Have fun with Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome giggled before walking to the door that lead from her room, to Sesshomaru's. She knocked on it, and heard him call out, "Enter."

"Sesshomaru? You aren't busy, are you?" Kagome asked, entering his room. She saw him sitting on his bed, reading some scroll. Kagome blushed when she noticed he was shirtless, and couldn't help but stare at his well-chiseled body.

"What did you need, miko?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Couldn't he call her by her name?

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to... you know-"

"No, I do not."

"You don't want to?" Kagome asked, saddened. Sesshomaru sighed, putting his scroll down.

"No, I do not know what it is you wanted to do."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Oh... Well, um- I just wanted to see if we could, hang out?"

"Hang out?" He questioned, raising a slender brow. Kagome groaned in frustration. Was it always so hard to talk to this man?

"Spend the day together." Kagome corrected, rocking back and forth on her heel. Sesshomaru nodded, returning back to his scroll.

"That is acceptable."

Kagome took off her sandals and placed them by the door, walking over to the bed.

"May I sit down?" She asked. He nodded his head, not moving his eyes from the parchment. Kagome sat down, scooting next to him. She looked at the parchment, then to him.

"So, what are you reading?" She asked, pointing to the scroll.

"A letter from the monk. He has a child due to be born."

"What, monk... you mean Miroku?" She asked.

"Yes; It seems he and the slayer are going to have a child."

"Really? Can I see?" Kagome jumped in excitement. Sesshomaru handed her the scroll, which she took and read.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm going to be an auntie!" Kagome squealed, causing Sesshomaru to flinch. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands.

"Woops... I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He took back the scroll, placing it on the bed stand next to him. He looked to Kagome, and looked to her simple Yukata she wore.

"That's a lovely yukata." Kagome blushed, looking away.

"Um.. thank you."

"I take it you like children?" He asked out of the blue. Kagome tilted her head at him.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You seemed excited about the slayers child. You also seem very fond of Rin - Like a motherly type." Kagome smiled, nodding her head.

"I do. I've always wanted to have a family of my own. I can't wait until I get to be a real mommy."

"You will make a great mother." Kagome smiled at him and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. You're going to make a good father one day, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was taken back by her statement.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, curious.

"Well, you'll be able to teach your son about pride and honor. Not to mention you can teach him how to protect himself. If we have a daughter, than you'll be good at protecting her from boys that just want... you know."

"We?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling at her. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Did I say 'we'? I meant if YOU had a daughter, that you'd be.. uh-yeah..." Kagome blushed and turned her head.

"Do you want to have children with me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up and over here.

"Um... I... Do you want to?" She asked, trying to advert the question.

"It would not bother me." Kagome gasped at his statement.

"But, they'd be hanyou! I know you don't like hanyou."

"On the contrary, Kagome, they would be full-breed pups."

"How do you know this?" She asked, curious as to why he'd know such information.

"Being such a strong miko, you could choose the race of the pup. It could be full youkai, hanyou, ningen, or even miko."

"Wow, I didn't know that..." Kagome said, thinking of the possibilities.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kagome looked down, blushing. Just thinking about being with Sesshomaru in such an intimate manner was making her heart pound.

"It wouldn't bother me, either."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips.

_**'Mate make good pups.'**_

_'Indeed. With such a beautiful mother, we'd make beautiful pups.'_

_**'We right. Mate make gorgeous pups. We pup mate soon?'**_

_'Perhaps we will, beast. Perhaps we will..._

For once, Sesshomaru and his beast had something to agree on.

..xXx..

* * *

There was chapter 15! Hope you liked it!


	16. Decieving Looks

To Love Again

Chapter 16: Deceiving Looks

* * *

"Lady Kagome! Rin finished with her assignment! Lady Kagome!" Rin ran to Kagome's room, only to find her missing.

'Lady Kagome must be with Lord Sessyomaru!' She thought happily, walking over to the door leading to his room. She heard Kagome's voice and listened to their conversation.

_"...If we have a daughter, than you'll be good at protecting her from boys that just want... you know."_

Rin jumped up excitedly and tried not to squeal, running out of the room.

'Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru and having a girl! Rin is going to be a big sister!'

..XxX..

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

Kagome looked around nervously, deciding whether or not to ask him the questions she had on her mind.

Ever since the night of the ball, she couldn't get that kiss out of her head.

_'I think I love you.'_

She had been wanting to say it for days, and when she did - she prayed that he did not reject her. The hearbreak that could have happened would have completely broken her. Being with Inuyasha had shattered it into a million pieces, but now that it was reconciled, it was glued back together.

If he rejected her, it would have broken again - this time, the damage would be 100x worse.

_'I was going to say something similar.'_

Kagome hadn't felt happier, and more relieved, than when he said those words. To love someone and have their love back...

It was nice. It was a nice change from what she was used to.

She wanted to hear the words, though. She wanted him to tell her "I love you." She knew he did, but she wanted to her it for herself.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, though she knew the answer. Sesshomaru looked to her, a soft tenderness in his eyes.

He knew what the miko was getting at. She wanted to know his feelings for her. He understood why she did; she wanted his word - she wanted the three words.

He could not blame her for her wants. He would feel the same, given everything she had been through.

He looked to Kagome and picked her up gently, putting her in his lap.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome pressed into his chest, sighing contently, "I love you."

Sesshomaru's heart beat skipped as the woman in his arms wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes. He reached a clawed hand and gently caressed her face, relishing in the feel of her soft skin.

"...and I love you, koi."

Kagome gasped as his lips were pressed to hers, closing her eyes and leaning into his kiss.

'Sesshomaru... don't ever leave me.' She thought as she kissed him back gingerly.

..XxX..

"Master Jaken! Rin has wonderful news!" Rin ran towards the toad, a giant smile plastered her face.

"What do you want, Rin? I am very mad at you!" Jaken yelled, gesturing to the clothes he was wearing.

Rin giggled as she remembered what Kagome told her to do.

_"You have to dress up Jaken really pretty; don't forget to add a lot of flowers, alright?"_

"Master Jaken! Rin was only following orders!" Rin protested, giggling when Jaken sneezed from the pollen of the flowers.

"Hmph! What is it that you wanted, girl?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome are having a baby!"

"WH-WHAT?" Jaken fainted, looking up to the sky as he fell. "No! Lord Sesshomaru... it can not be true!"

"Master Jaken?" Rin walked over to his body, poking it with a stick.

Jakens eyes swirled as he saw stars above him.

'No, milord... have you truly mated a human woman and concieved her a child?'

..XxX..

Toga walked to Sesshomaru's room, searching for answers from the previous night.

'So, Sesshomaru... you admitted your feelings for the miko. What will you do now, I wonder.'

When he stood outside the doors, he knocked.

"Sesshomaru? Are you in there, Sesshomaru?" HE asked, waiting an answer. He heard a shriek and scampering of feet, before Kagome came to answer the door.

"Oh, Lord Toga! It's only you," Kagome sighed, pushing the door wider for him. "Please, come in."

Toga looked at Kagome with a suspicious eye. Her hair was messy, her lips were bruised, and her yukata was a little off of her shoulder. He rose his eyebrow, but said nothing as he looked to his nephew.

"Sesshomaru, my nephew, I hope I have not interrupted anything." Toga looked back at Kagome, who was flushing slightly.

Sesshomaru inclined his head before it turned to Kagome, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Hn." Toga chuckled before looking to Kagome, smiling at her.

"I'll come back," He said, walking towards the door, "I would like to speak with you later, Sesshomaru." Toga left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome blushed, looking down to her feet. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come back to bed, koi." He said, kissing her neck. Kagome moaned lightly before nodding her head, following him back to dream world.

..XxX..

Okay, now I know what you're thinking... they didn't have sex, they kissed and fell asleep. I'll have the scene up next chapter. Rin thinks Kagome's preggers! Find out next chapter what happens.

Poor Jaken... NOT! ^-^


	17. Childhood Affections

To Love Again

Chapter 17: Childhood Affections

* * *

"Rin, when did you draw this?" Kagome asked, horrified. Rin smiled brightly and jumped on Kagome, throwing her to the bed.

"Rin drew this for Lady Kagome when Rin heard Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru talking about the baby they're going to have!"

Kagome gasped in horror as she put two and two together.

"Rin, you eavesdropped on Sesshomaru and I?" Kagome asked. Rin shrugged her shoulders at the girl.

"Rin does not know that word. Rin was standing outside Lady Kagome's door listening."

"Rin, sweetie, that's what eavesdropping is called. It's when you listen to someone else conversation, without them knowing it."

"Oh, then that is what Rin did!" Rin beamed with innocence, and Kagome could not help but smile at the little girl.

"When is Lady Kagome going to have a baby? Rin can't wait to play with it!" Rin patted Kagome's belly happily. Kagome paled, realizing she had some MAJOR explaining to do. Kagome sighed, deciding she'd talk with her about it later.

"Later, Rin. I need to talk to Sesshomaru, alright? We can go pick flowers later, if you like."

"Okay, Lady Kagome! Rin will be back!" Rin ran out of the door and down the hallway. Kagome groaned and fell backwards on the bed.

"Why me?" She asked, holding a pillow to her face.

"If you continue to hold that pillow there, you will stop breathing." Kagome shot up at the booming voice, relieved -once again- that it was only Toga.

"Oh, Toga... I thought you were-"

"My nephew?" Toga chuckled, walking over to Kagome.

"Yeah..." Kagome sat up on the bed, holding the pillow to her chest. "What did you need, Lord Toga?"

Toga sat on a chair towards Kagome, finding it improper to sit on the bed with her.

"I merely wished to see why you were distressed, is all." Toga said, crossing his legs. Kagome groaned again, looking up to the ceiling.

'I'm glad Sesshomaru's not here right now... but still, I miss him...'

The night after Rin had apparantly caught them, Sesshomaru left for a few days to patrol the grounds and to check on the villages. Kagome was resistant to let him go by himself, but she had to remember that he was still Lord of the Western lands; and as a lord, he had to attend to the duties that came with it.

'He can't just sit around here all the time with me...' Kagome looked over to Toga and sighed again.

"Rin heard Sesshomaru and talking a few nights ago..." She started, unable to look at him at the moment. Those golden eyes reminded her of Sesshomaru, though Toga's eyes looked much more wiser than his.

"What is it you were talking about?" Toga asked, shifting in his seat.

"A lot of things. We were talking about my friend and her husband having a baby - and how found I was of children."

"Are you?"

"Yes, very. I told him I couldn't wait to start a family one day; he said I would make a great mother."

"You would. From what I've seen, you're one of the most compassionate humans I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

Kagome was a bit shocked at his relevation. She thought most demons hated humans. Sesshomaru did, at one point. His father did, as well. What made Toga different?

"Do you like humans?" Kagome asked, playing with the pillow.

"At first, no. Lady Izayoi changed my feelings toward them."

"Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome asked, confused. Toga nodded his head, looking to the picture of his long deceased brother.

"Yes. When Inutaisho brought her here, we were all wary at first," Toga looked at his brothers portrait and smiled, "But the lady showed something we haven't seen in a long time. You remind me of her, actually."

"I do?"

"Very much so. Perhaps that is one of the reasons my nephew didn't like you, at first at least."

"He didn't like Izayoi?"

That shouldn't of shocked her. Sesshomaru was rather... picky, about who he trusted and who he interacted with. Not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru's father went to the arms of another woman, after his previous mate died.

'I can't really blame him for being upset, but why did he have to blame it on Inuyasha? It's not his fault he was born.'

"No, he despised her. Think of it from his perspective; his father's first mate died - and he found a new one soon after."

"So, he thought his father didn't love his mother?"

"They didn't. It was for an heir, only. Nothing romantic came of the relationship."

"So, why was he upset? I mean, he knew his father and mother weren't in love, so why would he be upset?"

"Because Inuyasha was born into a family of love. Sesshomaru was born of hate between both parties."

"That's so sad..."

"So, while Inuyasha was played with by his parents, Sesshomaru was training and learning the duties of becoming the next lord."

Kagome stood up, walking towards her door with determination in her mind.

'So... he didn't feel cared for when he was a child? Well...'

"I'm going to make sure he knows how much he's cared for _now._"

* * *

Alright, I'm sorry it's been like, a week since I updated. Or at least a few days. ^-^;

Here's a chapter for you!

-Lordofthefluff32


	18. Sweet Dreams

To Love Again

Chapter 17: Sweet Dreams

* * *

"Lady Kagome?" Rin called, entering her room quietly. She saw Kagome laying on her bed, snuggled up to a fluffy white pillow. Quietly sneaking into her room, she tiptoed over to the bed and got on the bed with Kagome.

"Lady Kagome? Are you awake?" Rin asked quietly, settling herself next to the sleeping miko.

"Hnn... Five more minutes, mom..." Kagome murmured in her sleep, turning over and hugging the fluffy pillow closer. "Mmm... Sesshomaru..."

Rin's eyes brightened as she heard Kagome quietly call her lord.

'Lady Kagome is dreaming of Lord Sesshomaru!' She mentally cheered and ran back to her room, anxious for her lord to come back.

_..XxX.._

**_Kagome's dream_**

_"Sesshomaru? What are you doing home so early?" Kagome asked, watching as the daiyoukai took off his armor and laid it gently on the floor. He cast her a look, then smiled at her. Kagome gasped and placed a hand on her wildly beating heart._

_"I came back for you, of course." He replied, stepping closer to her. Kagome backed away quietly, until she found herself on the wall._

_"Sesshomaru..." She whispered. His hand came in contact with her cheek as he gently caressed her skin. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head up._

_"You look beautiful, Kagome." He complimented. When Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed his were closed and he was reaching in to kiss her. Kagome accepted the kiss and returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm went to wrap around his waist as he enjoyed the kiss._

**_End Kagome's dream_**

..XxX..

Sesshomaru stood in her doorway, watching as she slept peacefully. She turned around, still clinging to the fluffy white pillow. He watched as some of her ebony locks draped over her shoulder and pooled around her body. Her face was slightly flush, and her lips were parted slightly.

"I love you..." She whispered, smiling as she cuddled the pillow closer to her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a minute, before he smiled at the sleeping miko.

Quietly, he sat down on the bed and took the pillow from her. She protested, but hesitantly let it go. He picked up her body and placed it in his lap, her head resting on his chest. She snuggled into his chest, loving the warmth his body provided.

"Sesshomaru..." Her eyes fluttered opened and she took note of her surroundings. She lifted her head and met her brown eyes with his intense amber ones, and saw the smile on his face. She smiled back and reached up and snuggled back into his chest.

"I didn't expect you home so early," She whispered, laying her head on his chest. He rubbed circles into her back and chuckled at her, holding her a bit closer to him.

"I came back for you, of course."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked back up to Sesshomaru, feeling a bit of deja vu.

"Sesshomaru?"

His lips met hers in a fiery kiss, and she returned it with everything he had.

'Stay with me, forever...'

* * *

Yay! I love dreams. Though I had one that my step-brother threw his underwear at me. DX So gross. Anyway, I hope you liked it! ^-^


	19. Threats

Since I haven't updated this story in a while, I will do a few chapter updates today.

So, here's chapter 19! This story is almost finished!

**A/N:: I might do a sequel to this, but I am still debating it. Review and tell me if you would like one.

* * *

**

**To Love Again,**

**Chapter 19: Threats

* * *

**

Kagome sang happily as she strolled the gardens, holding Rin's hand. Rin looked over to Kagome and smiled, happy that she got to spend the day with her mother-like friend.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, stopping near a patch of Wisteria. Kagome stopped and turned around, noticing Rin was looking at the flower.

"Yes, Rin? What is it?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to be an even height with the girl. Rin drew circles in the ground and kept her head down.

"Lady Tsubasi was very mean to Rin." Rin whispered, a few tears falling out of her eyes. Kagome blinked.

"Lady Tsubasi? The Southern Lady?" Kagome asked, curious as to why she was still there. Rin nodded her head and looked over at the other side of the garden.

"She said very mean things to Rin."

"What did she say?" Kagome asked, ready to attack the lady if she hurt her daughter.

"She told Rin that she was worthless and that Lord Sesshomaru didn't like Rin, or Lady Kagome." Kagome nodded her head and took the little girl in her arms.

"Listen to me, Rin. You are NOT worthless, and Lord Sesshomaru absolutely adores you. He thinks of you like his own daughter," Kagome said, holding the little girl.

"Rin doesn't think Lord Sesshomaru does not like Lady Kagome. Rin thinks that Lord Sesshomaru is in love with Lady Kagome." Rin happily said. Kagome laughed at how fast the girls mood changed, but held her closer as she walked over to castle.

"I hope he does, Rin." Kagome confided. Rin smiled happily and snuggled into Kagome's arms.

"Does Lady Kagome love Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, holding onto Kagome. Kagome nodded her head, and walked inside the castle.

"Yes, Rin... I do."

..XxX..

"Damn that brat!" Tsubasi yelled, clenching her fists at her side. "I will not let those filthy... _humans _take MY Sesshomaru for themselves!" She yelled, throwing a vase at the wall near her mate.

"But my wife, I thought that-"

"You know NOTHING!" Tsubasi yelled, throwing another object at Kenchi. Kenchi avoided the object and left the room, walking towards Sesshomaru's study.

'It pains me to see my mate care more about another man than I, her mate and husband.' He looked at a painting of Sesshomaru and sighed, shaking his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I only hope she will not get to you."

Walking to his study, he knocked on the door. He heard Sesshomaru call for him to enter and did so, inclining his head at the Western taiyoukai.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. I pray the day has treated you well," Kenchi started, sitting in a chair across from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head, setting aside the scroll in his hands.

"Indeed. Speak, Kenchi." Sesshomaru stated, combing his silver locks with a clawed finger.

"Sesshomaru, I know you are familiar with my mate, Tsubasi..." Kenchi noted the wrinkle of Sesshomaru's nose and took that as a 'yes.' Kenchi cleared his throat and continued,

"We may have a problem with her."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru stated, leaning back in his chair, "Explain."

"Well mi-lord, it seem she still has an interest in becoming your mate." Sesshomaru noted the unhappiness in Kenchi's voice, but thought nothing of it.

"This Sesshomaru can assure you, it will not happen." Sesshomaru stated, so sure of himself.

"Indeed, I know you can. But that is now the reason why I came here," Kenchi looked out of Sesshomaru's window and saw the miko and child outside in the gardens, "It is the miko I fear for, and you ward.

"She is intent on corrupting the miko's mind in thinking you don't care for her, and I pray it doesn't happen." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked over to the miko, nodding silently.

"You shall restrain your mate," Sesshomaru coolly stated. Kenchi shook his head.

"My lord, there is only so much I can do." Sesshomaru scoffed at the man and flipped his hair.

"A lord should take authority of his lady," He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well, but know this..." Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he continued, "I will not hesitate to bring the woman down."

Kenchi nodded his head and stood, heading towards the big cherry doors.

"I understand, mi-lord."

* * *

So, Tsubasi has something planned for our favorite miko.

**A/N:: I will do 5-10 more chapters to end this story, but I don't want to rush it. I may be doing a sequel to this, so if you want one, tell me so in a review. Thank you!**

**-Lordofthefluff32  
**


	20. Broken Promises

**Okay now kiddies, here is chapter 20. There is going to be some drama in here, but all will be well.**

**A/N: Don't forget to review if you want a sequel or not!

* * *

**

**To Love again**

**Chapter 20: Broken Promise  


* * *

**

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru at the dinner table, scowling at Tsubasi. Rin sat on Sesshomaru's other side, and Jaken served the remaining lord's and ladies that stayed after the ball.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tsubasi called from across the table, "Would you accompany me to the gardens after dinner?" She battered her eyelashes at him. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at her, but nodded his head.

"What?" Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, glaring.

"Miko, If I do not accompany her, it could mean another war if she become angry with this Sesshomaru." He didn't want to, but he had to, for the sake of his lands. Kagome sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright," She said, uneasy. Rin looked over at Tsubasi and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Jaken even didn't like Tsubasi, and that was saying something.

"Nothing will happen, Kagome. I _promise__." _ He whispered, kissing her cheek. Kagome blushed and took his hand under the table.

"Promise?" She asked. At his nod, Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand.

After dinner, Sesshomaru and Tsubasi headed out towards the gardens, Sesshomaru staying quite a distance from Tsubasi. Kagome looked at the two with a longing in her eyes. Toga noticed this and stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"You know he does not like Tsubasi in the slightest," Toga reminded. Kagome nodded her head at the man.

"I know, but I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach." She confided. Toga chuckled and took the girls hand.

"Is our little miko feeling a bit jealous?" Toga asked, raising his brow. Kagome blushed and looked to the ground, giving her answer.

"Come, little miko. You and Rin might find company with Suki and myself."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Rin's hand, following Sesshomaru's uncle towards the library.

..XxX..

Tsubasi walked next to Sesshomaru, blushing a little from being so close to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Tsubasi, speak." Sesshomaru stated in his usual bored tone. Tsubasi smirked and turned to face the taiyoukai.

"Oh, come now, Sesshomaru. Is that any way to treat your former lover?" Tsubasi asked, stepping closer towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped back, growling at her persistance.

"That night was a mistake," Sesshomaru interjected, stepping even further back. Tsubasi growled at him and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Surely you can't say that! To say I did not bring you pleasure?" She spat, sitting on top of him in a provacative manner. Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red and he struggled against her, but she would not let him go.

"That nightt should have _never _happened." He spat back at her, roaring at her. Tsubasi grinned evilly.

"Will you say that after tonight? I wonder," She leaned down towards his face and licked her lips. "I wonder if you will say that after _I'm _done with you."

..XxX..

Kagome laughed as Toga continued to tickle Rin. She and Suki sat a cross the couple and engaged in small talk after the meal was served.

"So, Kagome, how did you come to live at this castle?" Suki asked, sipping a cup of tea one of the servants brought up. Kagome smiled and sipped hers as well.

"Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru to take care of me." Kagome simply said, leaving out much detail.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Inuyasha, not the way I remember him." Suki said. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"He changed a lot, after he was reunited with Kikyo. I'm just glad he's happy," She said, looking into her teacup with sad eyes. Suki noticed this and went to comfort her.

"Are you happy here with my nephew?" Suki asked, placing a hand in her lap. Kagome smiled and nodded at Suki.

"Yes, very much so."

"You love him, don't you?" Suki gently asked. Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Suki asked. Kagome looked at her and blinked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Go see him!" Suki urged. Kagome nodded her head and stood up, smiling.

"I think I will. Thank you, Suki." Kagome bowed at her before darting out to the gardens.

The moment she got there, she wished she hadn't.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered, frozen in her stance. There in front of her was Tsubasi, sitting on-top of Sesshomaru, kissing him.

Kagome felt the tears stinging in her eyes and felt her heart beat rising. Tsubasi noticed their company and turned her head, licking her lips.

"You don't mind sharing him, do you?" She teased, giving Kagome a wicked grin. Kagome gasped as her eyes met Sesshomaru's, and she couldn't bear to look at him.

"You... you promised!" She managed to get out through sobs. She turned and ran back inside the castle, not looking back.

_'You broke your promise...'

* * *

_

**Tsubasi's a bitch. That's all I gotta say.**

**A/N: Things will calm down soon, I just needed to add some drama to it. Spice it up a bit. BAM! Better than Emeril. **

**-Lordofthefluff32**


	21. Forgive Me

**A/N: There is a reason Sesshomaru couldn't get Tsubasi off of him. This chapter is going to be about what happened altogether after it skipped to Kagome's scene.

* * *

**

**To Love Again**

**Chapter 21: Forgive me

* * *

**

_"Will you say that after tonight? I wonder," She leaned down towards his face and licked her lips. "I wonder if you will say that after I'm done with you."_

She pressed her mouth to his forcefully, reveling in the taste that was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's beast howled with rage, but found himself unable to move.

_'What is this? I can't... I can't move.' _ He struggled against her body, but she held him down.

"Bad puppy. You can't possibly break my spell, Sesshomaru." She said with a wicked glint in her eye, before leaning back down towards his face. "Come now, Sesshomaru. Even you, a powerful inuyoukai, cannot break the power of a sorceress."

Sesshomaru growled in his chest, infuriated by how easily she could take him. He mentally cursed himself for even coming.

"Tsubaki! Release me!" His eyes turned from gold to red in an instant, and he found his beast urging to dominant and kill her.

_'Lands or not, this sorceress has invaded my personal space.'_

His beast took over in that instant, and he hear the woman chuckle at him.

"We're going to have company," she said. Before Sesshomaru could register who was coming, Tsubasi was kissing him once again.

Then it hit him.

He turned his head and saw Kagome standing at the garden's entrance.

"Sesshomaru..." he heard her whispered. Her legs were shaking, and he could smell the salt of the tears that threatened to fall.

_**'Gome! Mate!' **_His beast cried out for Kagome, struggling beneath Tsubasi.

"You don't mind sharing him, do you?" Tsubasi grinned evilly at her before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"You... You promised!"

The smell of salt penetrated his nose as the girl sobbed, running back towards the castle. Sesshomaru's beast completely took over, and he howled in pain.

"**GOME! MATE!"**

Tsubasi glared at Sesshomaru, before she smacked his face. Sesshomaru turned his head at her, glaring at her.

"She is not your mate! I am!" Tsubasi yelled, punching his chest. Sesshomaru's beast continued to struggle against her, and he found himself at wits end.

''_**NEED TO COMFORT 'GOME. NEED MATE. NEED TO EXPLAIN.'' **_

"You aren't going anywhere, Sesshomaru!" Tsubasi smacked his cheek again, chuckling as he glared at her. "Oh, Sesshomaru. Don't look at me like that, you know I love you."

"You have a strange way of showing it." Toga's voice broke her laughter as she turned a glare in his direction.

"You! What are _you _doing here?" Tsubasi yelled, gritting her teeth. Toga walked over to where Tsubasi was and picked her up by her neck.

"You are _not _to interfere with my nephew's personal agenda, Tsubasi. Are you truly greedy? To have a mate and wish for a new one? You are a disgrace to your fathers good name," Toga said, practically spitting in her face. Tsubasi struggled in his hold and cackled at him.

"Soon enough, _puppy, _I will have what I truly want." She looked over to Sesshomaru before vanishing into thin air.

"Sesshomaru." Toga sat next to his nephew, helping him up as he gained control of his beast.

"Uncle..." Sesshomaru breathed, holding a hand towards his face. His eyes widened as the last events rolled in his mind. "Where is she?" He demanded, darting up. Before Toga could even answer, Sesshomaru was gone. Toga blinked and stood up, looking at where his nephew just stood.

'_Dear brother, what would you make of this?'_

_..XxX.._

Darting through the castle, Sesshomaru looked for Kagome and hoped to explain things to her. His heart clenched with regret, and he felt absolutely terrible for how she must be feeling right now.

He caught her aura in her room and headed towards that direction, and when he tried to open the door, his hand was shocked.

'A barrier...' So, she didn't want to talk to him. He silently cursed her extensive miko training and leaned against the wall next to her door.

"I know you're there, Sesshomaru. Just go away," Kagome's voice echoed. She stood by the door, inside of her room. Sesshomaru darted towards the door and desperately tried to reach her.

"Kagome... I-"

"Save it, Sesshomaru. I don't want to hear excuses," called out. Sesshomaru felt pressure on the door and figured she was leaning her back on the door.

"At least hear me out," He pleaded, clenching his fists in anger at Tsubasi.

"What is there to _hear_, Sesshomaru? I _saw _everything."

"You obviously didn't see she held me against my will," He retorted, biting his lip in frustration. He heard Kagome scoff and move from the door.

"You? Being held down by a smaller woman? Do you think I'm a fool, Sesshomaru?" She bit out angrily.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. You thought you could have her and me at the same time? Well, I hate to break it to you, Sesshomaru... But I've already went through that, and even though I've forgotten all about it... I'm NOT going through it again."

"Kagome..."

"Just leave. I'll be gone in the morning, then you can have Tsubasi all to yourself." He heard her footsteps and the creak of the bed, followed by uncontrolled sobs.

'Kagome... Please,'

"Forgive me."

* * *

Lot's of drama in this chapter! I hope you like it! After this drama with Tsubasi is cleared up, I will end the story.

**A/N: There might be a sequel to this story. After this story is complete, don't forget to post if you want a sequel or not. Thanks! ^-^**


	22. Turn of Events

**A/N: I'm glad everyone agreed that Tsubasi is a bitch. Lol. XD **

**Anyways, drama is almost over. I don't really like to write drama's, though sometimes it is necessary. **

**So, without further adu, here is chapter 22! (Hey, I think that rhymed. ^^)

* * *

****To Love Again**

**Chapter 22: Turn of Events  
**

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, knees up to her chest. Looking over to her window, she let out a long sigh before getting up and dressing.

'I don't want to see him. I don't have a choice, though.' She thought as she slipped out of her pj's and into her underwear. 'I guess it doesn't matter. I'm leaving today, anyways.' Hooking up her up bra, she slid it on and placed the first layer of her yukata on. Finishing with her outer layer and her obi, she put on tabi socks and put her hair in a low pony-tail.

'I don't think I want make-up today.' She walked to her door and opened it, quietly, and walked silently down to the dining room.

'I never thought I'd have to worry about Sesshomaru doing that to me.'

_'Perhaps it isn't what you thought it was.' _Her conscience argued with her. Kagome shook her head.

'I don't think so, how would you explain that woman on top of him? He didn't seem to want her off.'

_'Are you sure? It didn't look like it, to me.' _

'I saw it with my own eyes. I 'm not a fool.'

_'Trust me, I know more than you do. Did you not feel the power of Tsubaki?'_

'Her youki?'

_'Something more powerful than that.'_

'I sensed something odd, but I didn't think that was what it was.'

_'Just give him a chance to explain. You can't immediatly judge it without hearing EVERYONE'S side.'_

'Fine, but this doesn't mean that I'll forgive him so easily.'

Kagome noticed she had been made a wrong turn and had no idea where she was. She leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"This is just great," she sighed, looking around. She saw someone walking towards her and prayed to god it wasn't Sesshomaru.

When she saw silver hair, her heart sped up rapidly.

"Young miko? What are you doing in these corridors?" Toga's voice interrupted. Kagome ighed and stood up slowly, shaking her head.

"Honestly, Lord Toga, I have no idea. I was walking and I got caught in my thougts, and I just got lost."

Toga nodded his head, understanding. He held his arm out for her and smiled.

"Allow me to escort you back to the dining area, Kagome."

"Thank you, Lord Toga." Kagome said smiling, taking his arm.

"Please, no need for formalaties. Just call me 'Toga.'" He chuckled, leading her into the right direction.

"Alright, Toga."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Toga looked at the small woman and a frown appeared on his face.

"Tsubaki is a sorceress." He cut in, eyes back to watching the hallways. Kagome gasped and looked at him, eyes widened.

"She's not a youkai, then?"

Toga shook his head. "I'm not sure if she is or not. All I know is that she has the powers of a sorcerer."

"Do you think she cast a spell on Sesshomaru?" She asked, stopping her walk. Toga stopped as well, looking back at the little woman.

"I know she was using her power to hold him down, and that his beast was desperatly trying to kill her."

"You saw it all?" Kagome blurted, blushing as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Toga nodded and proceeded the walk.

"He cares very much for you, Kagome. More than anyone he has known."

"I know, I feel terrible for not hearing his side last night."

"Tell me, Kagome. Now that you know what you do now, are you going to forgive him?"

Kagome looked at Toga, her heart beat beating violently. Kagome nodded her head meekly before appearing before the dining halls.

"Here we are. You now have the chance to do just that."

* * *

**A/N: Short, boring chapter. It didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to, but it got the message out. I hope you like it! This story is almost at it's end.**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters. A very, very, VERY special one to for great critiquing. (You know who you are, I hope... XD) Thanks! ^^**

**Only a few chapters left!  
**

**-Lordofthefluff32**


	23. Roses are Red

Sorry I haven't updated. I'm at my boyfriends house, and I don't have connection on my laptop. While I was away, I did A LOT of writing. So fear not kiddies, chapters are up for ALL stories! ^^

So, here is chapter 23! ^^

To Love Again:

Chapter 23: Roses are Red

* * *

Sesshomaru tapped his claws impatiently, waiting for the arrival of the miko. He was not happy, in the least. After the incident with Tsubaki, she would not speak to him. Sure, there was that short conversation shortly after, but it did not end well.

Would it hurt the miko to even hear _his _side of the story?

He tried to look at it from her perspective; Yes, it looked like a rather... _compromising _setting, if you didn't know in full detail what was going on. He silently cursed her being human - had she been youkai, he thought, she would have been able to smell the deceit.

He knew the only way she'd understand what happened is if he told her what it was. However, getting an audience with the miko at this point was far easier said, than done.

Sighing, Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair as his foot tapped quietly under the table. This was ridiculous. What did he, the great daiyoukai of the West, have to be nervous about?

The doors opened and he sat up in his chair, eyes glued to to door. When they opened completely, he noticed his uncle was accompanying the miko. His eyes widened slightly, but they never left their post.

He could heart the fast pace of her heart and knew she wasn't the only one nervous. She seemed a bit... _hesitant, _and that upset him. He did not want her to be nervous of his person.

She slowly walked towards them, Toga walking a short ways behind her. Kagome didn't look him in the eyes - she didn't even look at him. She felt content looking at the floor, silently stalking towards the dining table.

Taking her seat next to Sesshomaru, she looked up to him shyly and blushed as she realised he had been watching her the whole time. Kagome immediately turned her head, unable to stare at him any longer.

After hearing Toga's story, Kagome felt ashamed of herself. She had been too quick to judge, and did not fully asses the situation. He had even tried to explain himself, and she shunned him away. Kagome wanted to apologize so badly, but had no idea where to begin.

She fidgeted nervously in her seat as the food was brought out, thankful when the servants came out carrying silver platters.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama. I hope you fared well last night," one of the servants said, placing a platter in front of him. Sesshomaru inclined his head to him, and began to eat his breakfast quietly. He observed the miko from the corner of his eye, unhappy to see she was not eating.

"Miko, unless you wish to become weak with hunger," Sesshomaru said, picking up his cup of tea, "I suggest you eat."

Kagome sighed; she picked the pancake like object with her chopsticks, before putting them down. "I'm not really hungry," She whispered, shielding her eyes with her bangs.

Sesshomaru sipped his tea and sat it down, standing abruptly. He turned to Kagome, extending a hand. Kagome looked up from her bangs, staring at his hand.

"It is a hand, miko. I wish to talk to you," He noted how his uncle was eying him across the table and added, "Privately."

Kagome sheepishly nodded, taking his hand and following him out to the gardens. He sat on the slab of stone in the centre and motioned for Kagome to do the same.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, all the while Kagome was fidgeting her hands in the sleeves of her yukata.

"So um..." She stuttered, looking around the patches of flowers, "What is it you needed to talk about?"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards her, noticing her uneasiness.

"In regards of last night," He said, staring at her with his usual, cold expression. Kagome shuffled in her mind of what she'd say next, afraid she'd babble something embarrassing.

"Your uncle told me what happened, and I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, turning her head towards the ground.

She felt the tears falling down her face and didn't bother to look up. Sesshomaru tilted his head curiously and took a clawed finger, lifting her chin carefully.

"Then why is it you feared to see me?" He silently asked, staring into her eyes. Kagome noticed they weren't his usual expression. They looked a little...

Warm.

Kagome looked down, her dark lashes laying on her cheeks. "I felt horrible about what I said to you last night, and..." Kagome stopped, not wanting to fully say everything.

Sesshomaru inclined his head, wanting her to speak. When she remained silent, he added, "...and?"

Kagome shook her head, some of her tears flying away. "I don't really want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Kagome, you can tell me." Sesshomaru moved his claw from her chin and cupped her face gently. She gasped, her eyes shooting to his. Kagome felt they were piercing her soul.

"I felt like... like when I first saw Inuyasha and Kikyo..." She finished silently, more tears falling out of her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes softened; he hadn't realized just exactly how she felt about it until now.

"Kagome..." He struggled for the words to say. He looked around silently, finding a single, red rose in a bush. Picking it carefully, he faced her once again.

"Such beauty in such a small form," he started, handing her the rose. She looked to him in amazement, staring at him, then at the rose. "Yet so frail," he indicated towards a wilting petal with a soft brush of his finger. "Yet it stands strong, and it blooms with pride." He handed her the flower, which she took carefully, aware of the thorns.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered, taking the rose. She looked to him, surprised to see him smiling.

"My father once spoke to me of feelings he had for a ningen onna," he said, gently caressing her face. "He described her as the moon; beautiful and pale, bright and vibrant, and standing strong." He looked at the rose, then back to her.

"What were you comparing the rose to, then?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit confused. Sesshomaru chuckled before leaning closer to her, his lips barely brushing over hers.

"Silly onna," he said, leaning just a little closer. Their lips met in a beautiful, sensual kiss. Kagome's mind came up with the answer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, rose in hand.

_Love._

..xXx.._  
_

Watching from the orb passed down from generations of her family, Tsubasi watched the daiyoukai's confession of love with anger in her heart.

This was not over.

* * *

**A/N:: Yeah, yeah. Cheesy ending. Haha. Well, Tsubasi is pretty pissed! Wonder what she's going to do, next. Hmm... (ponders.) **

**Next chapter will be mostly SessxKags. After that, I'll finish the fight with Tsubasi. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Ja Ne! ^^**

**-Lordofthefluff32**


	24. Violets are Blue

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTE, EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED!  
**

**Chapter 24: Violets Are Blue**

* * *

Looking up from the crystal orb, she pounded her fist violently on the table to her left. Her eyes glazed with a hateful glare, she summoned her most trusted servant. He appeared in moments by her side, cowering to the floor in an attempted bow.

"Y-Yes, your majesty? You summoned me?" He stuttered, bowing rapidly. Scoffing, Tusbasi urged the servant to stand.

"That girl... she will NOT take what I deserve! What I have worked so hard for these long centuries!" Tsubasi screamed, pointing her finger at the servant. "You will find a way to stop this from going any further."

"Y-yes, but your majesty... How am I supposed to get into the castle? Surely Lord Sesshomaru will pick up my scent mixed with yours."

Sighing, Tsubasi walked to the other side of the room, sitting down in a chair and crossing her legs. "You may have a point," she tapped her finger to her chin, thinking. A glint shown in her eyes as she thought of the most perfect plan.

Yawning, Kagome stretched from her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking over to her dresser, she found the red rose from the night before ontop, along with a note. Smiling to herself, she stood up and walked over to the dresser, picking up the note.

_Kagome, _

_This Sesshomaru hopes to find you in the gardens tonight. _

_Sesshomaru._

Grinning to herself, Kagome dressed herself and applied a light amount of make-up.

"I wonder why he wants to see me tonight..." She asked herself as she did her hair.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, completing the last of his paperwork. Rubbing his temple, he stood and walked over to his window that overlooked the gardens. A strange feeling in his stomach gave him goosebumps.

Something did not bode well.

Calling for his uncle, he sat back down and re-looked his paperwork.

"What seems to be the problem, nephew?" Toga's voice boomed as he entered the study, sitting across from his nephew. Sesshomaru sighed, before putting down his pen.

"Ill tidings sing in the wind..." He whispered, looking back towards the window, "I fear something is coming."

Toga scoffed before crossing his legs, "My nephew? The great Lord Sesshomaru... is afraid?" Toga sounded baffled as he stared at his nephew with an amazed look in his eye.

"This Sesshomaru does not fear anything. This Sesshomaru is merely saying something is coming, and it is not good."

"I see... so you sensed it as well?" Toga agreed, uncrossing his legs. Nodding, Sesshomaru sat back down.

"I did. My concern is not at the source, but at it's target." He admitted, rubbing his temple once more.

"Is this about Tsubasi and Kagome?" Toga guessed, leaning forward. Nodding, Sesshomaru leaned back in his change.

"The witch is so hell-bent for revenge, I'm not sure what she's capable of. Not to mention that she revealed herself as a sorceress, and not a youkai."

"I see what you mean," Toga sighed. "This battle will not be easy."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, uncle, it will not."

Kagome smiled and walked towards Sesshomaru's study, her heart feeling light and happy.

"I know he wanted to see me tonight... but I just can't wait!" She giggled, stopping as she reached his room. Knocking lightly, she opened the door and saw Toga and Sesshomaru talking seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Did I interrupt something?" She asked, a bit embarrassed. Sesshomaru shook his head and motioned for a seat.

"No, please, join us."

Kagome nodded her head and sat next to Toga, who smiled at her in return.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Toga." Kagome smiled back at him, then looked to Sesshomaru. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry yourself over."

Toga frowned and stood up, bowing to his nephew. "Forgive me, but I have something that needs to be attended to."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, standing up as well. "I wish to talk later, if you're available."

Toga nodded his head towards his nephew, before leaving the study. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, who held his head in his hands.

"Sesshomaru?" She called gently, walking to his side. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just concerned on how to deal with Tsubasi." He admitted, leaning back in his chair. Kagome sighed and sat down on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I've been worrying about it, lately." Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, rubbing circles into her back.

"Do not worry. She will be dealt with accordingly."

"I know that. I mean... what if she tries to do something to you again? You said she had you pinned last time, if it weren't for Toga... Who knows what she could've done to you."

"It will not happen again," he whispered, kissing her hair gently. Kagome sighed and snuggled into his neck, deeply inhaling his scent.

"I trust you."

Tsubasi grinned as she stood outside of Inuyasha's forest, waiting for the answer of her prayers to arrive.

"Ah, here he comes now." She purred, watching as Inuyasha walked into the forests. Jumping from her perch in the trees, she advanced towards Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Inuyasha barked, sensing a strange aura fast approach him. Just as he reached for his Tetsuiga, he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Silly puppy," Tsubasi said, removing her hand from his neck. Inuyasha's eyes closed as he fell to the ground, unconscience. She grinned evilly and picked him up with ease, heading back to her fortress.

Once there, she locked Inuyasha in her dungeons, pulling out one of his silver hairs before she left to her potion room. She concocted a brew in her cauldren, dropping the silver hair into it. Calling her servant, she held the spoon to his mouth.

"Drink this, and you'll look and smell _just _like Inuyasha. Even that mutt won't be able to tell you're not really him."

The servant nodded and did as he was told, almost vomiting after he swallowed the potion. In a matter of minutes, he became taller; his hair grew longer and turned silver; his ears disappeared and on top his head laid two, white dog ears. The only thing that remained was his clothes, which Tsubasi easily fixed with a quick spell.

"There, you're perfect! Now, here's the plan..."

"Kagome, be very cautious." Sesshomaru reminded her, as they walked through the gardens. Kagome groaned, stomping her feet.

"Sesshomaru, I promise I will. You've only told me a million times," Kagome said, teasing him slightly. Sesshomaru stopped walking all together and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him.

"I mean it, Kagome. If anything were to happen to you..." Sesshomaru whispered, holding her tightly. Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..."

"Mi-lord!" Kagome groaned, knowing whose screeching voice interrupted her perfect walk in the gardens.

"What is it now, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit impatient.

"Mi-lord! It is Inuyasha! He's here!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit happier.

"Yes! Come quickly! He's waiting by the gate!" Jaken called, running back towards where he came. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to each other, then followed after the imp.

True to his word, Inuyasha stood at the gate. Kagome's eyes watered as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you!" She cried, jumping excitedly. Sesshomaru nodded his head, Inuyasha doing the same.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you?" He asked. Kagome blinked and looked at him strangely.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, suspiciously.

"What?" He asked, blinking. Kagome smiled and shook her head, dismissing her thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing. So! What brings you here? Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, looking behind Inuyasha to see if she was standing behind him.

"I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. Kikyo stayed at the village."

"She didn't want to see me?" Kagome asked, hoping she hadn't offended her in some sort of way. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of. She said she wasn't feeling up to traveling."

'That's not like her...' Kagome thought, eying Inuyasha.

"Okay..."

"May I come in?" Inuyasha asked, looking to his brother. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped aside, letting Inuyasha in.

'Something strange about him...'

Sitting at the dinner table, Inuyasha sat next to Toga, who was happy to see him.

"Ah, Inuyasha! It's so good to see you!" Toga cheered, patting him on the back.

"Nice to see you, as well." Inuyasha replied, smiling at his uncle. Kagome glared at him with all her might.

'That's not Inuyasha. He's never been so nice, or so mannered!' She looked to Sesshomaru, hoping he knew it, too.

Sesshomaru looked back to her and nodded his head, agreeing with her observation. Something wasn't right about this, and Sesshomaru didn't like being in the dark.

"I'm a bit tired," 'Inuyasha' said as he stood up, yawning. "Do you mind if I go to bed?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm afraid you're not welcome here."

Toga looked to his nephew in surprise. "Nephew? Surely you wouldn't be so hostile towards your brother." Sesshomaru shook his head at his uncle.

"I wouldn't, if he were indeed my brother."

'Inuyasha' gasped, pointing a finger towards him. "How did you know? I had my scent changed and everything! I look JUST like him!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and looked to him. "While that may be true, she didn't tell you how to act. Inuyasha has never been so well mannered and humble."

"It doesn't matter! She's got Inuyasha locked away, and you're never going to see him again!" He laughed and dissipated into thin air.

"He's got Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, looking to Sesshomaru. "What do we do?" She asked, trying to calm down. Sesshomaru sighed and looked to his uncle.

"Uncle, will you watch Kagome while I retrieve the mutt?" Kagome stood up and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you face Tsubaki alone." Sesshomaru sighed, but nodded his head.

"Very well, then."

"You idiot!" Tsubaki yelled, hitting the servant over the head.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, holding his head gingerly.

"Even if they figured it out, you shouldn't of said anything!"

"I didn't know!" He defended, hiding as she looked for more things to throw at him.

"Now they know that I have Inuyasha! They're going to follow his scent and come right here!" Tsubaki sighed, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter. They would have figured it out anyway..." she looked over to Inuyasha, who was glaring at her. Another 'brilliant' idea formed into her wicked mind.

Traveling on his youkai cloud, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's scent until they reached a fortress in the north.

"Inuyasha's scent is coming from that fortress." Sesshomaru said calmly, starting his descent. Kagome clung to him, burying her face in his hair.

"What's she going to do to him, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, terrified for Inuyasha's well being. Sesshomaru shook his head as his feet touched the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't leave my side." Kagome nodded, holding onto his arm tightly.

Tsubaki grinned as she finished locking her servant in chains next to Inuyasha. She cast a spell on the real Inuyasha so he couldn't talk or move himself, even if he wanted to.

"There. When they come in, they won't be able to tell which one is the real Inuyasha."

A few moments later, She felt Sesshomaru and Kagome's aura heading towards her way. She grimaced and stepped back, growling when they came into sight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to where her friend laid locked. When she entered the dungeon, she noticed there were TWO Inuyasha's. She turned to Sesshomaru, frowning.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know which one is the real Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his eyes widening.

"You placed a scent change on the minion." He stated, drawing his sword and stepping towards her. She chuckled and nodded her head,

"Very good, Sesshomaru. You won't ever be able to know which one is the real Inuyasha." She cackled. Kagome growled and went to turn to Tsubaki when she noticed something.

Only one of the Inuyasha's were wearing the subjugation beads. She grinned and turned to Tsubaki.

"Sit."

Tsubaki looked to her, almost losing her breath when the real Inuyasha fell to the ground in an instant.

"Impossible..." She whispered. Inuyasha stood up, breaking the shackles on him.

"Kagome! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha barked. Kagome grinned and ran over to him, hugging him.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're back!" She said, tightening her grip on him. He blinked at her, then looked to his brother.

"Back?"

Sesshomaru nodded and proceeded to Tsubaki, who was trying to escape. "This is the end of the line, Tsubaki." He lifted his weapon, sending his most formidable attack.

"Dragon Strike."

In a bright white, Tsubaki was swallowed whole. When the dust appeared, the only thing that remained were her clothes, which lay on the ground where she once stood.

"Pity, I was hoping she'd be more of a challenge." Sesshomaru scoffed, sheathing his sword. He made his way over to his brother and Kagome, looking to the second Inuyasha.

"Are you alright, brother?" He asked to the real Inuyasha. He nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Feh. I was never in any REAL danger." He said, looking over to Kagome, who was now holding Sesshomaru tightly to her.

"I'm so glad it's over," Kagome whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso. He held her back, laying his head on hers.

"As am I, koi." He whispered, kissing her hair. She smiled into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Uh, okay. I'm going home. Later, Rags." Inuyasha said, jumping out of the window. Kagome barely noticed as she was held in the arms of the man she loved.

She knew now, without a doubt, she was in love with this man... or youkai, rather. She'd give her entire being for this creature, and she could only hope he'd do the same.

"Let us go home, Kagome." He said, wrapping an arm around him as he started ascending on his youki cloud.

Kagome smiled up at him and nodded, holding onto to him tightly. The words that escaped his lips were soothing.

_Home..._

* * *

**Kagome found a home! She's not a hobo anymore! lol WELL I looked at this a few days ago and decided... the hell with it, I'm changing the ending and making it longer! I haven't read this in forever, and when I did I was like... "Yeah, this is bullshit." lol SO I HOPE you all like that I'm redoing the ending, and progressing the story! Nothing much has changed on this chapter, but the ending part, so feel free to re-read if you want, the only part that I change was when they left to go home.**

**Read and Review, and let me know what you think! ^^**


End file.
